The Elements of Equestria(TEoE)Season 1
by CrimsonCrisis98
Summary: 1,000 years ago a great darkness arrived in equestria and six individuals stopped it until one day they disappeared from history until Twilight Sparkle and her friends rediscover them.
1. Prologue

UPDATE:So I have just been editing this and most of the mistakes should be fixed I will do this for chapter 2 as well.

So just a quick note this is my first ever fanfic and it will probably be terrible but is the Elements of Equestria which is set in an alternate universe.

* * *

The Elements of Equestria(TEoE)Season 1  
Prologue:

About 1,000 years ago Equestria fell into a terrible war with a malicious evil force called the darkness, he fought using his army of shadow creatures that he conjured.  
Eventually after a decade of strenuous fighting six individuals called Inferno,Aqua,Gust,Terra,Static and Crystal fought against the ponies were special because they weren't earth ponies,unicorns or pegasi as a matter of fact they were alicorns the rarest breed of weren't always this way but once they figured out they had special abilities they used them when the war began, Inferno had access to fire magic and Aqua had water magic whilst Gust could use wind magic,Static could use electricity,Terra could use earth and Crystal could use ice. They vowed to thwart the great evil.  
Until one fateful day Princess Celestia led them to the Elements of Harmony, they each received one corresponding to them,Inferno received Magic as he knew more spells than his friends;Aqua received Kindness because of how loving she was,Gust got Laughter due to his "comedic" attitude,Terra got Honesty because he was always telling the truth to his friends,Static was loyal so he got Loyalty and Crystal was generous and therefore she received Generosity.

They fought in the war using their Elemental Power's and the Elements of Harmony gathering many victories until one day the darkness began pushing them back however The Elemental Warriors along with Princesses Celestia and Princess Luna formulated a plan to stop it, this plan was for each one of the elemental warriors to travel to one place each in Equestria and activate their Elemental Powers and the Elements of Harmony,however doing this would turn them to stone for a thousand years . Once that time had passed they would have to manually be that moment a thought struck Inferno what if someone used dark magic to corrupt their statues resulting in more terror upon they all agreed that Celestia and Luna would gather the Elements of Harmony and keep them safe so they could be used to protect Equestria then Celestia would cast a spell and wipe all knowledge of their existence and so their plan went into effect and they were wiped from everyone's mind.

Celestia was distraught by this plan so she formulated a backup,she enchanted a book about these heroes so that one of her students would eventually find it and remember.

-About 1,000 years ago  
"Sister they have done it... We must gather the Elements of Harmony and use the spell"said Luna "No not yet" said Celestia" I am going to enchant a book with a remembrance spell so that one of my students will find it and remember because one day the Elements of Harmony will have to go back from whence they came and these heroes will be needed once more"said Celestia calmly. After retrieving the elements they used the spell and everyone including Celestia and Luna forgot.

-1,000 years later(present day)  
Princess Twilight Sparkle had woken up in the Golden Oak Library and she knew today was the day she opened a book and thought back to when she was just a little filly.  
-Before season one of MLP:FiM  
It had been two months since the young Twilight Sparkle had been accepted as Princess Celestia's personal protégé and she was looking in the Canterlot Castle Library because she absolutely loved books and she found one that was locked with a powerful enchantment ,she sensed it's power, and tried opening it but she couldn't that's when Celestia walked in and said "That book has special meaning I look at it and know it's important but I don't remember why"she said and then pondered for a moment then continued " I want you to have it I believe you may be able to open it some day"  
Twilight looked at the book as Celestia walked away she wanted to know the importance of the book.

-Sometime later Just before The Grand Galloping Gala  
Twilight had made some progress on the book,she had unravelled a few layers of the enchantment and was she going to do more when Rainbow Dash came in and shouted at the top of her lungs" C'mon Twilight Rarity wants you at her boutique so she can get you ready for The Grand Galloping Gala I am so gonna get to hang with Spitfire and the rest of the Wonderbolts" Twi just stared at Rainbow that mare was so obsessed with the Wonderbolts but then she knew the Gala was important and she could spend time with the Princess so she sighed and said in an excited tone "Okay Rainbow lets go"  
After the Gala (basically the worst night ever) she stared at her desk and noticed something missing but couldn't place what it was then later on after Prince Shining armor and Princess Cadence's wedding she went back to Ponyville and saw a book and instantly remembered what it was and shouted "Spike did you find this to which he replied "what?" he came over and took a look and said " no I didn't even remember it until now " Twilight then did some more work with it to no success.  
Twilight had messed with the book on multiple occasions since then but each time she got interrupted once by the return of discord and another time when her friends cutie marks had was fed up so Twi just put it in her basement.

-At the time equestria girls goes on  
Twi got to work on the the book after she took it to Canterlot with her whilst she was staying there and managed to remove the last layer of the enchantment she took a she came back she went to open the book something stopped her she realised spike had came in and said "ugh just go to bed Twi" she took Spike advice.  
Twilight was in a deep dream about the good old days when she was normal and not a princess not that she minded it's just things were different now but she woke up in the middle of the night when she heard a clank then she saw a hooded pony stealing her tiara (cut to equestria girls).

-Present day ( before episode one of season four)  
Twi knew she had to open the book once and for all something had stopped her each time. She reached for the book and opened it a large flash of light appeared she started to see memories... But they weren't hers then she heard spike shouting"Twi TWILIGHT HELLO ARE YOU THERE?" then she snapped out of and closed the book.  
She needed to do something...

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone I know its not brilliant but I'm new to this if you have any ideas about the story or filler chapters for the story PM them to me and I will read them and see if I can do something with them I can't promise they will all be used I will try to update weekly but I might be delayed as its an important year with exams ETC. Sorry about the long slow start I swear I will progress the story a little quicker next time you will learn more about the location of the elemental warriors and their will be less time jumps(messes with the brain) anyway see ya next week bye.


	2. Chapter 1-The revelation

UPDATE:So I removed some of the errors and it should be better.

hello again guys I've decided to update this fanfic every Monday as uploading the Prologue on Tuesday last week was just to start it so hopefully you will enjoy this chapter better as I spent more time on it I've got the next few chapters planned and I know the general plot without further ado lets continue.

* * *

Chapter 1: The revelation

Spike was in the other room when he saw a bright light. He walked into the main room to see Twilight just staring into space with the book on the floor after poking her a few times he shouted"Twi...TWILIGHT ARE YOU THERE?"Twilight knew she had to do something  
"Oh sorry spike" she replied"I was just day dreaming"Spike looked into her calm violet eye's, he saw pain but he didn't know why but he knew Twilight would tell him eventually however if he pried the stubborn lavender mare wouldn't answer so he just went into the other room and continued ordering books whilst Twilight was deep in thought.

Twilight just sat their in deep thought what in the wide world of Equestria did she just see,out of the corner of her eye she saw Spike go to continue his chores unfortunately her mind slipped back to the book,what had happened ?, one minute she was removing the spell the next she just blacked out and saw memories of some great heroes called The Elemental Warriors in all her years spent in the Canterlot Castle Library she had never once heard of anypony called Inferno,Aqua,Gust,Terra,Static or Crystal ,most of all these ponies were alicorns why had Celestia not told her about these individuals also why had she not told her that Luna and herself had fought with them this piqued her curiosity. Twilight knew what she would do she decided to send a letter to Celestia she stood up and looked at the time it was three 'o'clock she had been thinking for TWO HOURS! "Spike can you come here a moment I need to send a letter to the Princess"Twilight said lightly Spike walked in and said with a tone of curiosity" But I thought you didn't send those Friendship reports anymore...no of course not it's about what you saw in that book isn't it Twi?what did you see?" Twilight looked at Spike for a moment should she tell him or not after a long silence she replied"Spike I saw some great heroes... but in all my years of study I have never heard of them naturally my curiosity has got the better of me,ready to take a letter Spike" she said hyperactively Spike nodded and grinned "Just like old times eh?"Twilight smiled happily at Spike's comment and began her letter"Dear Princess Celestia do you remember that book you gave me when I was just a little filly? Well I recently unlocked it and it was enchanted with a strong memory spell that contained the memories of six alicorns called Inferno,Static,Terra,Crystal,Aqua and Gust not to mention memories of yours and Luna's I need to know what they mean shall we meet in Canterlot I can bring the book with me yours faithfully Twilight Sparkle"As Spike finished off the letter she sighed this would be a long day.

However outside the Library Twilight was being watched by a mare with black fur and a pink mane with devilish pale yellow eyes and her cutie mark was a dark purple star "So Princess Twilight Sparkle has rediscovered The Elemental Warriors it is a matter of time before you will be allowed to return my lord"she whispered with glee then a dark whisper spoke from nowhere"Yes Fade I do hate being trapped in here and when I find the elemental warriors well lets say I have plans for them you must make sure Twilight Sparkle finds them" A whisper from the shadows replied "Yes my lord" Fade replied.

Spike and Twilight were just sat there they had cleaned,organised and eaten after what felt like decades of sitting on the floor suddenly BURP a green flame emitted from Spike's mouth and a paper scroll hit the ground. Twilight's eyes lit up with glee she used her magic to pick up the scroll that's when her face dropped slightly Spike looked up and Twilight spoke "It says dear Princess Twilight unfortunately my sister Celestia is in a meeting with some royals from a far away land so she told me to take a letter,So these alicorns you mentioned, me and Celestia know not of who you speak although when I hear these names something in my head rings like I should know them but I can't recall them would you visit us later today?Also bring the book and this memory spell you speak of only alicorns could project this to wipe every citizens memory meaning me Or Celestia would have to have done it however from what else you mentioned you must have picked up those memories that you talk about so this could be repeated to other ponies as well yours Princess Luna" Twilight sat there thinking for the second time that day after awhile she walked to her room and said "Spike could you stay with one of the girls tonight ?" he looked devastated and replied "why can't I go with you ?"Twilight just walked on upstairs and said" Please Spike no arguments"Spike just decided it was best to do what she had asked so he swiftly left the library and walked through Ponyville.

Spike was walking through Ponyville when he noticed a familiar orange pony packing up her cart she turned around and spoke with her southern accent"Oh well hey there Spike how are ya doin?"Spike told her the story of Twilight and the book then Applejack replied " Wow sure sounds like Twi's found somethin important ah'll tell ya what Ah'm goin for a picnic with the other gals later why don't ya come along and we'll decide then Spike's eyes glistened with the fought of staying with Rarity(his one true love)So Applejack and Spike walked to Sweet Apple Acres and put away Aj's cart,after having a sweet tasty apple they paced quickly towards the hill where Rainbow Dash's cloud house was. About 20 minutes passed until they arrived they already saw the cyan furred and Rainbow maned mare performing her tricks whilst Rarity and Fluttershy were were making small talk and Pinkie Pie was laying out snacks Applejack and Spike walked over and Pinkie walked over and said "Oh I didn't know you were joining us Spike OH! The more the merrier but hey where's Twilight she said she would come and she never ever lets her friends down?" before the pink mare could say anything else Spike replied" She's not coming she has to go to Canterlot and I need to stay with one of you tonight please?"  
Meanwhile...

Twilight was packing her saddlebags she did feel bad about about what she had said to her number one assistant but this was important she trotted down to the train station and bought a ticket from the sales pony and waited for her her train arrived she boarded and took a seat while she waited to arrive at Canterlot she wondered who Spike would stay with.

Back at the picnic Spike nervously awaited an answer when Fluttershy said "well I've got room... Um that is if you want to " then Applejack spoke " Well there's plenty of room at mine " Spike waited but no one else spoke up ,which disappointed him because he wanted to stay with Rarity, so he said disappointedly"Um... Sorry Fluttershy but I think I will take Aj's offer" Fluttershy looked disappointed but said"oh... Of course that's fine" so the ponies and dragon had their picnic and night slowly descended upon Equestria although the moon wasn't as bright tonight it looked 25 minutes Spike and Aj arrived at Sweet Apple Acres they walked in to find Granny Smith asleep in her rocking chair and Big Macintosh sat next to her and Applebloom excitedly walked down the stairs and Shouted " SIS YOU'RE BACK...with Spike? " Aj just stared at her sister and replied "Twi has gone to Canterlot so ah sed Spike could stay tanight " Applebloom looked happy. As Aj went over to Big Mac to ask him to help make dinner Applebloom walked up to Spike and said shyly "Hi do ya wanna go fer a walk with me?"Spike nodded and they proceeded with their walk eventually they reached a hill in the orchard and they both sat sitting there for 5 minutes Applebloom started the conversation"So Spike what's so important that made Twilight rush to Canterlot?"Spike looked a little upset but he decided to tell her the story"Basically when Twi was just a filly Princess Celestia gave her a book that was protected with some magic thingy so she's been working on it for years but early today she finally opened it and she just looked shock soon after that she started speaking about six alicorns so we sent a letter to Canterlot and Princess Luna replied so she rushed off to Canterlot and told me to find someone to stay"Spike's eyes were welling up with tears by now"ah'm sorry Spike ah didn't mean to make ya upset"Applebloom replied"ah guess we should head back to the house I betcha Big mac and Aj have made some good grub"Applebloom and Ab walked back to the house,Spike looked into Applebloom's eyes they looked disappointed although Spike had no idea why.

-2 Hours previously  
Twilight had just left Ponyville and she was deep in thought at first about her assistant Spike though her mind soon drifted to the 'Elemental Warriors' she wanted to find out what Celestia and Luna knew as time flew by Twilight reached Canterlot Train station with an hour until nightfall she galloped towards the castle when she got to the entrance a guard said "Ah Princess Twilight you must be here to meet with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna come right through"Twilight walked past the guard and walked up to Princess Luna's tower the all the guards she met on the way bowed down to her she still wasn't use to this. When she was stood outside Luna's room she knocked the door and Luna came out and spoke"Princess Twilight I was expecting you however my sister won't be able to join us for 20 minutes as she is busy so on to business this book did you bring it?"Twilight used her magic to pull out the book Luna then grasped the book with her magic and continued speaking" This book causes confusion like I should remember something" Luna then opened the book used her magic she was just staring into space when a few tears dropped down her face Twilight was concerned so she put her hoof around the princess and spoke softly "Luna are you okay? who are those ponies?"Luna looked up sadness filled her eyes she replied gently"I...I...yes...no...I don't know Twilight Sparkle we should wait for Celestia"at that moment Celestia walked in.  
Celestia had just walked in and started to speak"I'm sorry about the delay I was tal...Luna are you okay ?" Twilight was the first to reply" I don't think so but this book you need to see it"Celestia picked up the book and used her magic she fell into a deep trance slowly Luna stood up and started to walk away before Twilight could speak Luna simply whispered" I need to raise the moon" Twilight just stood there why where they so shaken by the book Twilight was soon interrupted by Princess Celestia rambling to her self she then spoke to Twilight" Twilight the six ponies you saw in your vision are the greatest heroes Equestria has ever had you have read about the great war against the darkness yes? Well they were the ones who stopped it they...they... sacrificed themselves by trapping themselves in stone for at least a thousand years...Me and Luna stupidly agreed to wipe them from history so they couldn't be corrupted whilst they were stone"Celestia then went silent and it was Twilights time to ask questions"I'm sorry Celestia... from the memories I saw they were great ponies but I can't believe they wanted to be forgotten, but how did they discover their talents?" Celestia replied " They weren't always alicorns Static and Gust were pegasi they were best friends I remember seeing them in Cloudsdale,Static always liked to play with thunderclouds and Gust always loved to send tornadoes at clouds a bit extreme but effective I knew those two would be important someday then I met Crystal in Manehattan she was a unicorn and she was like Rarity in a way but she would create dresses and sell them so nobody ever knew it was her although I found out and ordered some and that's when I noticed it she poured a drink for me and cooled it down with her horn no unicorn could do this only alicorns could soon after I went to a restaurant and saw a little colt I said hi and he turned around and fired a tiny ball of fire this was when I met Inferno he looked terrified and kept apologising and I said it was ok I was amazed no unicorn could ever use magic like that"She stopped then continued " I met Terra when I was passing a farm I quickly noticed that he was quite stronger than the other earthpony fillies and colts and he knew a lot about the agriculture I was quickly Impressed and Aqua was a unicorn In Canterlot she was my first student just note this was after me and Luna freed Equestria from Discord. I chose her as my student because she had an affinity for water magic as time went by they got their cutiemarks. I visited them and we became good friends and eventually I even accepted Inferno and Crystal as my students and they became friends with Aqua after they met each other they met the other three Terra,Static and Gust one day they finally understood the true potential of their power and they ascended to alicorns"Twilight was moved by this story. Twilight sat there until Celestia spoke sternly"Twilight I need to ask you a favor you must go to Ponyville and gather your friends and The Elements of Harmony"Celestia paused and then continued" I can Tell you their locations;Inferno is located near the Crystal empire and you will need your Element of Magic to release him,Terra is located in the area now known as the Appaloosan desert you will need the Element of Honesty to go there,you will need the Element of Loyalty to go to Cloudsdale for Static ,and Generosity will need to go to Manehattan to find Crystal,Kindness will need to go to Ghastly Gorge to find Aqua and laughter will need to go to Fillydelphia to find Gust .Please Twilight Find them and bring them back"Twilight looked determined"I won't let you down!"

On the Balcony Fade sat there and spoke"My lord they are located in The Crystal Empire,Fillydelphia,Manehattan,The Appolosan Desert,Ghastly Gorge and Cloudsdale" A voice replied "Excellent create evil doubles using your power"Fade used her magic and before her stood six ponies that looked exactly like Rainbow Dash,Applejack,Twilight,Rarity Pinkie Pie and addressed them" Hello girls The Elements of Disharmony created yoi you. Rainbow Slash Element of Betrayal,Hagity Element of Greed,Twilight Twinkle Element of Dark Magic,Bittershy Element of Cruelty,Applejane Element of Dishonesty and Pinkie Cry the Element of Sadness together you are the Elements of Disharmony you need to stop the Elements of Harmony go to these locations"She handed them a list that said Ghastly Gorge,Fillydelphia,Manehattan ,The Crystal Empire,Appolosan Desert and only difference between the Mane Six and The New Six was their eye colour Rainbow Slash had Blue eyes,Bittershy had Magenta eyes Like Rainbow Dash,Twilight Twinkle had green eyes,Applejane had blue eyes,Hagity had Green eyes and Pinkie Cry had violet eyes like Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

So thanks for reading and and yes I am pairing characters for romance's though they probably wont get paired together until near the end of Season 1 to early Season this chapter was actually Twice as long as It was going to be as I was going to add another paragraph about Twilight going back to Ponyville but it's going to be in the next chapter and by the way I spent 2 days on the Prologue but I've been working on this since the last chapter was posted so it should be better and the plan for season 1 is going to be about 25-30 chapters long and then season 2 will begin so thanks for reading and until next week goodbye.


	3. Chapter 2-Twilight's Inferno

UPDATE:so for some reason Fanfic messed up my email address so I'm this is it mtaylor13 livecouk obviously with out the dots or the at sign which goes inbetween the 13 and live because when I use them it messes up so I will try and fix this at somepoint.

NOTE:I have updated the previous chapters so they make sense and my advice would be to go back and read them again.

So it's just come to my attention that not all of you have Fanfiction accounts so if you want to email me fillers,ideas etc. Then email me mtaylor13 livecouk I will email you back unless ya don't want me to(if you are nosey like I am the 13 stands for how old I was when I made the email address and if you're even nosier my date of birth was the 2nd January 1998 do the math,it equals 16) anyway hope you are enjoying so first paragraph of this chapter was supposed to be in the last chapter but I thought it was too much so I put it in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2-Twilight's Inferno

Twilight trotted out of Canterlot Castle,Princess Celestia had just assigned her the task of finding The Elemental Warriors after 15 minutes she arrived at the train station and got on the train to Ponyville after an hour she arrived, but it was near midnight so she walked home and went to bed. Morning descended on Ponyville ,although the sun wasn't as bright as it usually got out of bed and went to Rainbow's house,flew up and knocked on her door, Rainbow answered and said"Oh hey Twilight" and Twilight said "Gather our friends and meet at mine we're going on an adventure"Rainbow Dash swiftly went to gather their friends.

Meanwhile in Canterlot the Elements of Disharmony had left on their adventures except Twilight Twinkle was walking with Fading Star when she said"Twinkle I have a present from you"her horn light up so bright it blinded Twinkle when she opened her eyes she noticed Spike she was suddenly curious and said" Why is Spike here"Fade just laughed and replied"This isn't Spike you may have Twilight's memories but I wouldn't bring that useless dragon here...this is Thistle" Twinkle looked at Thistle,he looked exactly like Spike but his eyes were dark red"Now leave...both of you!"Fade spoke.

Twilight's friends had shown up and she explained what happened the previous day they all agreed to gather supplies for their trip Applejack would handle food and drinks and Rarity would make clothes whilst the others researched the areas they needed to a few hours Rarity and Applejack returned to the Twilight's and The Mane Six packed their saddlebags and after an hour of making sure they were prepared they left the library once outside Twilight said" Once you get back go to the library and wait there"they all nodded then Rainbow said"Well I should get going to Cloudsdale"then she zoomed off leaving a rainbow trail behind her after Fluttershy spoke softly"I should go..."she paused and then continued"To Ghastly Gorge"and she slowly flew off and left Applejack,Rarity,Pinkie Pie and Twilight to walk to the train station and once they got there they waited and Twilight's train arrived said " Good luck girls" she looked at Spike and said "C'mon Spike" they embarked their train to The Crystal Empire while they were on the train Twilight said" Spike we need a plan so I think we should find my brother and Cadence so that we have somewhere to stay after that we go to the library and find some books about the mountains in the region"Spike nodded he was just thrilled he got to come this time.

Day 1

After a long trip Twilight and Spike had just arrived at The Crystal Empire so the first thing they did was walk to the palace,once they entered Cadence greeted Twilight and Spike"Cadence me and Spike need a room to stay for a day...also where's Shiny?"Twilight said Cadence looked at her and said "Of course Twilight aunt Celestia sent me a note I wish you the best of luck and Shining is out he'll be back soon although it is pretty late you should go and eat also get some rest .

After eating Shining Armor walked in and said"Hey sweetie I'm back and TWILY! what are you doing here?"Twilight explained what had happened during the Previous day he looked shocked at first but then he said "That's my sis always helping Equestria" She smiled and said"C'mon Spike we should get some sleep"

Day 2

Twilight woke up early and set out to the library with Spike resting on her back when she arrived and went inside the librarian called out to her"Twilight it's been a while the last time I saw you was when you saved us from King Sombre how can I help?"Twilight replied with "I need a book about the mountains in this region "Princess Celestia sent me on an important mission and I will not let her down"the librarian walked away and came back with a pile of books"here borrow these on the house for saving us"she exclaimed Twilight said "thanks" and walked back to the palace to study.

Elsewhere Twilight Twinkle and Thistle had just arrived in The Crystal Empire "ugh Twi we're a day late how are we meant to beat those losers Spike and Princess Sparkle we can't walk into the palace as Cadence or Shining armor would notice our different coloured eye's" Twinkle looked at Thistle angrily and replied in an annoyed tone"I told you not to call me that Thistle call me Twinkle or everyone will get suspicious also we have Fade and our master" Thistle replied"Yes and they have Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor"Twinkle looked at Thistle and shouted" Yes but Fade and our master have more power than them now shut up!"Thistle remained silent he enjoyed being 20 minutes they formulated a plan to find out about the mountains while remaining incognito.

Twilight Sparkle had been in her room studying and making notes when Shining Armor walked in and said " Hey Twily you know you don't need to work so hard Princess Celestia's always been proud of you"Twilight looked at him for a moment before she spoke "I know but you didn't see how sad she was when she remembered them even if we only find one of them between all of us she'll be happier"Shining sighed as Cadence walked in "Alright Twilight but at least let us help you write then we will take a break" she said sternly "Thank you...oh Spike can you go out and get some refreshments" he looked relieved " Sweet I can take a break I'll be back soon Twi"

Spike set out and made his way across town when he noticed a lavender mare that had a dark purple mane with a pink and light purple stripe in it and a pink magic star as a cutiemark Spike realized it was Twilight? But hadn't she told him to get some refreshments? What was she doing out here?Spike began to walk towards her but when he got closer he saw himself"Ok...this is crazy"he said suddenly they both turned around saw him and started running in his direction Spike turned around and began to run but he tripped and the mysterious look a likes spoke"What should we do to him Thistle"Spike looked at Thistle they looked exactly the same except for Thistle's dark blood red eyes he then turned and saw the Twilight's double and she looked exactly like Twilight but her eyes were blue "who are you?"he whimpered Twinkle replied "I'm Twilight Twinkle and this is my assistant Thistle and we have chosen you to help us you're gonna send a letter to Twilight and then we will let you go,Thistle take a letter"Thistle pulled out a scroll and began writing after he was done he showed Spike the note however he couldn't read it because it was folded so he sent it then he said"I can go...right?"Twinkle shook her head and began to tie him up before they ran off .

Twilight,Cadence and Shining Armor were worried now Spike had been gone for an hour they were about go search for him when a note dropped out of no where Twilight read it out"Twilight I need help bring Cadence and Shining Armor please"They all were shocked,what had happened to Spike ? Twilight,Cadence and Shining Armor left the palace to search fo Spike after 20 minutes they found him down an alley and they untied him and he quickly said"Twilight your evil clone is going to steal your research she even had a clone of me she was so like you but her eyes where blue and her assistant was me with red eyes"Twilight looked at him like he had gone insane then she looked shocked and said"Of course The Darkness must have assistants... We need to hurry back to the palace"

10 minutes earlier

Twinkle and Thistle had walked up to the palace knowing Twilight,Cadence and Shining Armor would be busy she walked up to the entrance and the guards said"Ah Princess Twilight back with little Spike I see"the guard looked at 'Spike' then continued"Whoa what happened to your eye's ah well any you can enter...oh and Captain Sentry gathered your research and put it safely in your room"the guard finished Twinkle looked at him and said"Thanks dweeb also my brother and Cadence are going on a date"the guard looked shocked but he let her and Thistle walked up to her room and Thistle waited outside to stop anyone intruding,after a couple of minutes Flash Sentry walked by and spoke to Thistle"Oh...Hey Spike is Princess Twilight in their? And what is up with your eyes?"Thistle looked at Flash he had fallen for it he thought that he was Spike what an idiot"Yes she is in their and she doesn't want to be bothered"Thistle Growled Flash looked at him and said"Geez sorry I'll go"Flash then walked away and Thistle thought to himself "I am such a good actor Hagity would be proud" after 15 minutes passed Twinkle walked out with the research and books she needed and the evil duo ran off.

5 Minutes previously Twilight ran towards the palace with Spike on her back she met the guard and he said"Oh Princess I thought you just left"he looked at her confused and she replied"She was my evil clone did she leave with anything?" after Flash walked outside and said"I thought there was something off about you Spike I knew your eyes weren't red and yes Princess they took your books and research"Twilight gasped and fainted on top of Spike she woke up to the sound of Spike gasping for air she then realised what had happened and got up as Cadence and Shining Armor walked over they asked her if she was alright Twilight nodded"I'm going to get my saddlebags and leave now or I won't get to Inferno in time let's go Spike"she spoke angrily.

It had been a few hours since Twilight and Spike left The Crystal Empire and night had descended on them they set up camp and wished each other goodnight whilst 3 miles across the mountain Twinkle and Thistle wished each other goodnight,they may have been evil but they still cared about each other.

Day 3

Twilight and Spike had woken up early and set out on the treacherous journey ahead of them Twilight hoped she could remember what she learnt and hoped her counterpart had not set any traps they trudged through the snow until they reached a gorge she told Spike to stay quiet and as she looked down at the other end she saw two dots,one purple and one lavender,she assumed they were Twilight Twinkle and Thistle,at least that's what Spike said they had introduced themselves as,that's when she saw it Twinkle's horn light up then she felt a rumble and noticed that Twinkle had began an avalanche she grabbed Spike and ran,as she began to lose hope Spike yelled " Twilight use your wings because I don't want to become a popsicle" she remembered that she had wings she opened them and began to fly she flew above the gorge but that's when she got to close to one side of the mountain and got smacked in the head by a rock which knocked her out she fell to the side of the gorge however the snow was still falling into the gorge so she and Spike were sliding into the gorge he had to act fast or else he and Twilight would be goners and he couldn't let that happen especially since the mare raised him he grabbed her hoof and put his claw into the ground it slowed them down but they were still sliding Spike thought but he didn't know what to do he was doomed but then he saw a massive boulder next to a ledge where the snow had stopped falling all he had to was shimmy over there with Twilight he slowly made his way over there just in time as a large pile of snow fell he was alone as Twi was still unconscious he decided check on her he noticed her head was bleeding so he got a bandage and put it on her head after he decided to set up up camp and cook some food.

It was late at night when Twilight woke her head hurt like hell she looked outside her tent it was Pitch black she noticed Spike asleep next to a fireplace then it hit her she had been knocked out during the avalanche and judging by where she was she should've fell into the gorge and been covered in snow so Spike must have saved her although she didn't know how he managed to carry himself and her to safety she felt gratitude towards the young dragon after she picked up some food and ate,then she picked up Spike and carried him to the tent and went back to bed.

Day 4

Spike woke up and realised he was in the tent,Twi must have woken up in the night and carried him in though he did appreciate it he wanted her to have room after he rolled over and discovered that she wasn't there he got up and paced outside to see her dishing up breakfast he sighed with relief when Twilight spoke"Hey Spike I made breakfast and thank you for saving me yesterday how did you have the strength"Spike walked over picked up a bowl and said"Well we were going to fall and I thought we were doomed but then I saw a ledge and I knew after everything you had done for me I had to save you and this supernatural strength came out of nowhere"Spike smiled and Twilight smiled back before trying to use her magic but she cringed"aaah...Don't worry Spike I have a terrible headache and it hurts to use magic also I don't feel good enough to fly but we have to continue or we will lose Inferno c'mon let's pack and go"Spike nodded and helped Twilight pack after he ate they set out however they knew they were far behind Twinkle and Thistle so they went as fast as they could although Twilight had to stop to take breaks they made good progress and the good news was there weren't any traps which they were glad night came once again Twilight sat with Spike and said"The book that had those memories in said that to find Inferno it was a three day journey so tomorrow should be the last day and don't worry I know which direction we need to go in and the gorge was one of them and there should be a river up ahead all we need to do is follow it west 20 miles and we should arrive" Spike looked at her sadly and said"That's great but what if they find him first?" Twilight looked at him her eyes filled with determination and spoke softly"Even if they do the book says the entrance to Inferno has a passcode to open the door and Twinkle may be me but I have the Element of Magic and if you hadn't saved me we wouldn't even be here now and if the worst comes to worst know I'll always be grateful for you saving me"Spike looked up happy and content.

Meanwhile at the entrance to Inferno's cave Twinkle and Thistle were angry"Argh the book Thistle I forgot to pick it up so I don't know the phrase to open the the door we will have to hide and wait for them"Thistle looked at the mare and replied"How do we know they are alive I mean Spike might be but Twilight Sparkle no way"Twinkle replied swiftly"well we have to hope they get here and once they arrive we wait for them to open the door and blast them with this"she pointed towards her Element of Dark Magic which was a tiara like Twilight's but the metal was dark purple and not gold but the gem was the same colour as Twilight's.

Day 5

Twilight woke up and started packing up camp after an hour she and Spike found the river where Twilight tried to use her magic and succeeded this time however she still couldn't fly,not that she wanted to try again,after hours of walking Twilight and Spike hot to the entrance and looked around "Maybe they went the wrong way?"Spike said doubtfully though Twilight remained silent and stared at the door it was an ancient circular door encrusted with gems,well what was left of them,as Twilight and Spike got closer she saw the door had thousands of cracks in it but the door remained stern Twilight spoke "A fiery willpower can overcome any challenge"Spike and Twilight stepped back whilst the door had begun to rumble and a thick layer of dust dropped off of it once the door had opened Twilight and Spike were about to walk in to the cave when Twinkle,who was wearing her tiara,Sprinted past with Thistle on her back both Twilight and Spike knew they had to act now or they had failed their mission Spike jumped on Twilight's back as she began to sprint,he reached back to her saddle bags and began to pull out her tiara and put it on her head however Spike noticed Thistle and jumped off Twilight's back and on to him before he could trip her,she looked back and Spike shouted"Go or we've failed"She didn't want to but knew she had to as she sprinted off she left Spike to fight Thistle.

Thistle was the first to speak"Spike why even battle me you know you are useless"it was weird at first his own voice calling him useless but he shrugged it off and said"You were created and creations can be destroyed" so they began to brawl but quickly Spike could see this was a losing battle he was going to fail but his thoughts went back to the other day he had saved Twilight and knew he would never let her down soon the Spike was winning the fight and Thistle was getting hit repeatedly whilst he only managed to hit Spike a few times after a couple of minutes Thistle began to run and Spike followed.

A few minutes earlier Twilight had just ran into the main chamber and she saw the statue but she also saw Twinkle and her tiara was lit Twilight knew she was about to fire at the statue so Twilight barged her and they both fell over,then they got up and Twilight started using her spells but Twinkle kept retaliating with the same spells as Twilight,after a minute Twilight wondered how she could win her concentration was broken by Twinkle who said"Give it up Twily I was created to be a dark version of you I don't even need to use my dark magic I can just use normal magic"Twilight then realized she had to use The Element of Magic, her tiara lit up and her eye's started glowing white and a pink beam came out but unfortunately Twinkle had done fired her black and pink beam and her eye's were pitch black their beams collided and it was clear Twinkle was stronger Twilight's beam was being pushed back.

Twinkle's beam was about to hit Twilight's tiara when Spike and Thistle ran into the cave,Thistle shouted"C'mon Twinkle finish her and help me dea..." he was cut off by Spike shouting to Twilight"Twi you can't let your friends down...Celestia and Luna are counting on you"Twinkle's beam was about to hit Twilight when all of a sudden Twilight's beam started to push Twinkle's beam back after 2 minutes Twilight's beam hit Twinkle and she flew across the room and hit a wall then Twilight aimed at Thistle and sent him against the wall she was about to use her tiara to destroy them when Twinkle got up,limped to Thistle and teleported away,Twilight knew she would have to deal with them followed by Spike walked up to the statue in fact for a one-thousand year old statue it looked brand new Twilight just stared at it...this was one of The Elemental Warriors,one of the greatest heroes of Equestria yet he was just a statue after looking at the statue for a few minutes she used her magic and her eyes went white whilst her tiara lit and she fired a pink beam at the statue after she did her eyes went back to normal and she looked at the statue again this time it had cracks in it and more were appearing eventually bits of rock fell off and there stood a red pony with a short brown mane and a fireball for a cutiemark after a few seconds he opened his eyes and Twilight saw they were orange then he just fell over.

Inferno felt a strange sensation like he had just woken up from a long slumber after a few seconds he opened his eyes and fell over as memories of what had happened flooded his mind as soon as they stopped he stood up and looked at the pony and dragon in front of him he noticed the lavender pony had The Element of Magic which was now a pink star in a tiara The pony spoke"Wow this actually worked...Oh hi I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike. Princess Celestia sent me to find you"Inferno noticed the alicorn mare called Twilight had said that Celestia had sent her but that wasn't right Celestia should've forgotten"I'm sorry Princess but that's not right Celestia should have forgotten...unless...of course she enchanted a book so that one of her students could remember but your majesty did you find my other friends"Inferno said Twilight replied"My other friends have gone to find them and really I'm new to being a Princess just call me Twilight"Inferno smiled and spoke softly "Ah I see you are as kind and beatiful as Celestia and Luna...Thank you Twilight we should get going yes I am eager to see my friends again"They began to walk off when Inferno noticed Twilight had dropped a book Inferno used his orange magic aura to pick it up and he gave it back to her.

Day 8

After a three day journey Twilight,Inferno and Spike made it back to The Crystal Empire and Twilight explained everything about King Sombra and how her brother was now in charge along her old foalsitter after reaching the palace and saying a quick hello the trio walked to the train station and caught the train to Ponyville once the trio got back to Twilight's house they walked in and Twilight noticed that none of her friends had returned yet even Fluttershy this worried Twilight because if she had an evil clone then her friends could have one to,all she,Spike and Inferno could was wait.

Twilight Twinkle and Thistle walked up to Fading Star and said"We failed they found Inferno"Fade looked disappointed"Twinkle I am very disappointed even with Thistle you failed I would be angry but you are still useful however you will have to answer to Shadow Stream"Twinkle looked at Thistle then Fade suddenly brought up a projection "Twinkle you let me down and embarrassed me I am supposed to be The Great Darkness conqueror of Equestria however you are The Elements of Disharmony though you think I created them I did not I found them for every light there is a shadow and your Elements are that shadow they created you so I can't destroy you but I do hope your friends don't fail".

* * *

Ok so I hoped you enjoyed and this was a really fun chapter to write and it should have less mistakes in it than the last two chapters so just a hint for next week it will be Fluttershy as I'm doing these in chronological order. So until next time goodbye.


	4. Chapter 3-Fluttershy's Aqua

Hello again so hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you will enjoy this one like I said last week it will be Fluttershy anyway without further ado let's continue.

* * *

Chapter 3-Fluttershy's Aqua  
Day 1

Fluttershy had just walked out of Twilight's house after they had all agreed to meet back at Twilight's and Rainbow Dash had zoomed off Fluttershy said"I should go..."she paused"To Ghastly Gorge"with that she walked away from her friends who were heading to the train station.

First Fluttershy went to her cottage to see her animals to make sure they were alright then she set out towards Ghastly Gorge once she got there she saw The Gorge,at that moment she was terrified, then she thought"No I need to do this for Equestria"Fluttershy hesitantly walked into The Gorge and wondered where she would go from here she didn't really have plan so she set up the other side of The Gorge Bittershy had been having the same problem as Fluttershy she had no clue what to do.

Day 2

Fluttershy woke up and started heading deeper into The Gorge she knew it wasn't gigantic but she had no clue where Aqua's cave was so she figured this would be easy after hours of searching her theory was proved wrong she had no clue where she had to go"(sigh)I knew I would let my friends down"she whispered in a depressed tone suddenly a flash of white appeared and it was none other than Discord"Oh...Hi Discord"she said softly and Discord replied "Fluttershy my dear whatever is wrong?"Fluttershy told him the story of The Elemental Warriors after the story he said"Ah yes I remember after I was turned to stone Celestia brought the group of friends into the Castle courtyard too many times ugh...They spoke way to much...Fine...I shall help you find Aqua I need some excitement"Fluttershy smiled she had been the one who had reformed Discord ,the former lord of chaos, maybe now she wouldn't fail the two set up camp and exchanged was watching from a distance she needed to get rid of Discord she pulled a mirror out of her bag and Fading Star's face appeared on it"What do you need?" Bittershy told her about Discord and Fade replied"Ok I can create some trouble in Saddle Arabia since Luna is visiting Cloudsdale Celestia needs to stay in Canterlot but it will take me a day"soon her face disappeared from the mirror leaving Bittershy annoyed so she kicked a squirrel and chuckled to herself.

Day 3

Discord and Fluttershy made their way deeper into Ghastly Gorge eventually they reached a waterfall and they could both see that a section of it was darker Fluttershy said the phrase Twilight had given her"Um...Water can extinguish the flames of war"the ground started rumbling and a bridge extended out out then a roof extended out to stop the the waterfall flowing onto the bridge "There we go Flut..."A flash interrupted Discord"Oh I'm sorry Fluttershy but Celestia needs me to travel to Saddle Arabia...uh great more goodie two shoes stuff" and with a flash he left leaving Fluttershy to walk into the dark ominous cave,she had done this really quickly thanks to Discord she made a mental note to thank him entered the cave and once walked down a long corridor she reached the end and put her Element on"Thank you for opening this cave for me Fluttercry"Fluttershy was surprised to hear her own voice call her Fluttercry"Then again you have always been pathetic"her voice said again Fluttershy turned around to see herself but with magenta eyes"I'm Bittershy by the way and Aqua is gonna be mine so scoot"Fluttershy moved out of the way and cowered in the corner then she realised she couldn't fail her friends so she stood up and spoke sheepishly"You're a big meanie but I wont let my friends down so...I'm going to beat you?"Bittershy looked at her and replied"You truly are a pathetic pony I'm ashamed that I was created to look like and sound like you"Then her purple necklace with a pink butterfly began to light knew she was doing and swiftly put her necklace on and fired it two beams connected however Bittershy was losing she wondered how this could be so she quickly formulated a plan in her head she knew she couldn't get Aqua so she would get something else instead.  
Fluttershy's beam hit Bittershy and sent her flying across the gigantic cave Fluttershy was surprised to see she had actually won she trotted up to statue and her necklace lit up again,a light pink beam touched the statue and it began to crack after two minutes she saw a cyan mare with a long dark blue mane that had a white stripe in the middle of it and Three raindrops for her cutiemark.

Bittershy stood up and winced she had hurt her wing but that wasn't going to stop her when she looked up she saw Fluttershy firing her beam at the statue after Fluttershy was looking at the mare who had yet to open her eye's she sprinted up to Fluttershy and tackled her to the ground then she stood up and ran away.

Fluttershy had just been tackled to the ground by Bittershy who had started to sprint away as Fluttershy got up she noticed that her neck felt lighter she looked down to discover that her necklace was gone obviously Bittershy had stolen it Fluttershy just looked down at the floor for 30 seconds after she just looked up at Aqua she had finally opened her pale green eye's.

Aqua felt weird then she realised that she wasn't a statue anymore after inhaling deeply she opened her eye's and saw a yellow Pegasus with blue eyes and a long pink mane "Oh my gosh are you ok?What's your name?"Aqua said softly weirdly Fluttershy was calmed by Aqua's voice and replied quietly"Oh...my name is Fluttershy and my element has been stolen by my evil clone...you are a very nice pony Aqua"Aqua looked at Fluttershy curiously"You...know my name and I assume you are talking about The Element of kindness...I guess Celestia gave them to you...and I guess she had a backup plan"Fluttershy spoke sadly"Actually my friend Twilight Sparkle helped find them because we had to stop Nightmare Moon...she is also the newest Princess of Equestria"Aqua looked at the sad pony"Who is Nightmare moon?"she asked"Princess Luna got jealous of everypony liking Celestia's day better than her moon so she tried to take over Equestria but Celestia imprisoned her on the moon for 1,000 years"Fluttershy replied Aqua was about to speak when she remembered that The Element of kindness was stolen"Fluttershy we need to get your element back" Fluttershy nodded glumly after the two set out towards the train station as they thought she would take a train to somewhere.

Bittershy was looking into her mirror near the train station"Fade I failed to get Aqua but I did get something just as good"Bittershy said as she pulled The Element of Kindness out of her bag Fade's face lit up with a smile "Excellent you need to get this to me if we can destroy it they won't be able to stop the incoming darkness"Bittershy nodded and put the necklace and mirror into her bag then she started to bandage her wing.

Aqua and Fluttershy got to the train station and asked if anypony had seen a pony who looked like Fluttershy after a few minutes Lyra said she had seen a pony exactly like her leave on a train to Vanhoover so Fluttershy bought two tickets and they waited for their train and embarked it once it arrived however they realised it was getting dark so they went to sleep.

Day 4

Aqua woke up and saw they were about to arrive at Vanhoover so she gently woke up Fluttershy and they got out of the train "Oh my good god this city is...gigantic how are we going to find Bittershy?"Aqua whispered.  
"My lord Bittershy is on her way with The Element of Kindness"Fade said Shadow Stream replied"Yes and with it destroyed I will be free to rain darkness upon Equestria...see to it she doesn't fail"Fade nodded and calmly made her way across town quickly knowing Aqua and Fluttershy weren't far behind she walked and eventually reached a small building and walked inside a house.

Fluttershy and Aqua had been walking around the city for hours they knew they weren't getting anywhere but they had to try."Hours of searching and we haven't found anything"Aqua noted glumly as she sat in a park with Fluttershy that's when they saw Bittershy,they both leapt off of the bench they were sitting on and started chasing had a bad feeling but she followed Aqua finally Bittershy ran down an alleyway with Fluttershy and Aqua close behind"Give us back Fluttershy's ele..."Aqua began to speak but then she was hit by a dark beam that knocked her out,Fluttershy looked in terror as a pony walked up behind her"Hello...My name is Fade and you are going to leave or alternatively you can join your friend...so your choice"Fluttershy didn't reply but she stood firmly then a beam hit her and everything started to fade and she blacked out.

Day 6

"uh...my head"Aqua said she opened her eyes and saw that she was chained to a wall with her wings binded to her back and a magic draining chain her horn,how was she going to escape,was Fluttershy in the same predicament? all she knew was that she needed to waiting a strong grey stallion with a brown mane walked in and spoke with a gruff voice"about time ya woke up I mean Fade knocked you out the day before yesterday and you've been out the entire of yesterday but now I've got to guard you little missy"Aqua didn't know what to do she was chained up and there was a guard,she took this time to examine the him properly she could see his cutiemark it was two weights,eventually he turned around and Aqua saw his dark brown eye' started to look at her environment she saw the room was made put of cobblestone,which had moss and millions of cracks in it,she could see a basket full of chains as well as a wooden bench the guard was sitting on but there was nothing that could help her escape she could only imagine what would happen if they didn't get the element back but she was guard walked over too her"Hey no hard feelings but The Darkness must return to Equestria"Aqua wondered why he had said 'No hard feelings' that's when she felt his hoof connect with her face.

Day 7

Aqua felt pain in her cheek it must have been where that guardspony hit her she was about to open her eyes when she heard whispering she thought to herself"I had better keep my eyes shut so they don't stop talking"She listened carefully to the voices"Mistress the waterpony is out cold"Fade and Bittershy walked towards him"I never thought we would capture them both this is great...now the plan is to convert them to our side how do you do that you ask?why the answer is something simple we use The Element of Cruelty on Aqua then I use my magic on the scaredy pony to convert her and then we destroy The Element of Kindness...oh and the final step bring Darkness upon Equestria"the voice known as 'Fade' Spoke maliciously,Aqua heard the footsteps of Bittershy and Fade,cautiously Aqua opened her eyes and looked at the guard she had a few hours to escape,find Fluttershy and get The Element of Kindness back"Um...excuse me guard I need to go to the toilet...could you like let me down please"Aqua begged The guard pony turned around and sighed"uh...Fine it's not like you can do anything with ya horn or ya wings and you look pretty weak"the pony said,this was his first mistake,the pony undid the chains and Aqua landed on the floor with a thump and slowly stood up,she began to walk towards the corner of the room when she saw that the guardspony was directly behind her so softly she bucked him in the head making him fall to the ground unconscious afterwards she walked up to a desk and found a key however when she tried to use it on the the chains binding her wings it didn't work she also tried it on her horn chains to no success"This must be for Fluttershy's cell"Aqua whispered to herself.

Aqua finished searching the room but she found nothing if use so she walked towards the wooden stairs,which were rotting,and slowly walked up them making no noise however once she reached the top she opened the door slightly and saw another guard "This must be the floor where they are keeping Fluttershy although it's a lot bigger than mine"she whispered before looking through the door. When she looked through the door she saw two guards,a cell and an office however she had two find a way past the guards to get to the office and find the keys after waiting she saw that the guards walked around the room and at one point they separated when this happened again Aqua walked into the room and hid behind some crates and patiently waited until she could see one of the guards that's when she reached out from behind the crates and pulled the guard over swiftly punching her in the face knocking her closer inspection of the guard Aqua could see that she was a mint green Pegasus with a white mane and a raincloud as a cutiemark"Are they just boring random ponies Aqua thought,then she slowly stood up and walked towards the ornate mahogany door opened it then closed it behind her in the office was some filing cabinets,a desk,a chair,some plants and a window which she carefully looked through and saw a guard giving Fluttershy some food.  
The guard pony known as Captain Hoof was a dark blue Pegasus with a brown mane and a hoof smashing into a boulder for a cutiemark he was also captain of Fade's guards he had just given the prisoner known as Fluttershy some food"What a cry-baby"he thought as he walked away from her as he began to walk away he began to notice Lieutenant Lightning Storm had disappeared he also thought it was peculiar that he hadn't heard from corporal Iron tonne" hmm that is peculiar"He spoke as he slowly walked to his office as he got to his office door he opened it and saw a blue pony who was missing her shackles he pounced upon her.

Aqua was searching through the desk in the office when she found the key and undid her chains which made her relieved she could use her magic again then she turned around to the window where she could see Fluttershy however the the guard was gone that's when she heard the door click she quickly turned around to see the guard pounce towards her she lit up her horn and a water blast came out and hit her guard"oh...oh yes it is good to use my magic again and sorry about this it's nothing personal but I need to rescue my friend"The guard just lay there dazed after hitting the walked out of the office and towards the Fluttershy's cell and went in"Oh my...Aqua...have you gotten rid of the guards?"Aqua walked over to her and spoke whilst she unchained Fluttershy"Yes I did but I didn't hurt them too much but are you alright?" Fluttershy fell to the ground with a thump after all she hadn't used her legs for a couple of days she slowly stood up and spoke softly"I'm fine let's just get the element and go home"Aqua started to walk up another flight of stairs with Fluttershy behind her once they reached the top they realized it was just a normal house were they still in van hoover?Aqua knew that Fade and Bittershy could be around and she wasn't about to get bested by them again"I reckon they would have put the element in Fade's bedroom we need to sneak up there and get it"Aqua whispered after the two quickly went up the houses stairs and arrived at the second floor they both looked down the hallway"Alright Aqua I'll take the one door on the right and you take the two on the left...if you don't mind"Aqua replied with"Of course" they both split up once Fluttershy walked into the room she saw some mysterious artifacts so she decided to look around incase her necklace was in here.

Aqua walked into one of the rooms and saw it was just an average bedroom "This means the house is being rented"she thought to herself but who's bedroom was this it could be Fade's or it could Bittershy's unfortunately she didn't have long she knew the guards would wake up soon so she started rummaging through draws and looking around the room eventually she found the element and quickly put it round her neck for safe keeping and walked out the walked out of the room and saw Fluttershy approaching her they were about to open their mouths to speak when they heard hoof steps coming up the stairs this began to panicked Aqua who just looked at had an idea she walked to the room she was in previously with Aqua following close behind as soon as they walked in Fluttershy moved behind some artifacts so Aqua did the same "Nice one Fluttershy now we can hide until they go downstairs...oh wow these are ancient"she said as began examining them she was interrupted by the door opening and the duo saw Fade and Bittershy walk into the room"Shadow Stream my lord we have retrieved The Element of Kindness and Aqua however if the news is true then Twilight Sparkle has succeeded in her task to free Inferno and are heading back to Ponyville as we speak I have messaged Twilight Twinkle saying you want to do talk to her and we are going to to destroy The Element of Kindness in 10 minutes"Fade said after Aqua and Fluttershy heard another voice one that Aqua knew particularly well"Excellent work Fade soon I shall be able to return to Equestria"said the voice"Oh no it can't be...but we destroyed him forever"Aqua whispered to Fluttershy who replied straight away"Who is he?"Aqua had a scared expression on her face"That is Shadow Stream or as Twilight might have told you The Darkness...but he was meant to have been destroyed...obviously it didn't work"Aqua said after they saw that Bittershy and Fade had left the duo walked out onto the landing and carefully walked downstairs and mad sure bo one could see them then they walked to the front door and left the house where they emerged on a street after asking for directions Fluttershy and Aqua walked to the train station.

Fluttershy was about to order two ticket back to Ponyville when Aqua interrupted her"Two tickets to Canterlot please"Aqua looked at Fluttershy's confused expression and continued speaking"I know we need to go to Ponyville but I was Celestia's first student and we need to warn her after that we can go to Ponyville...You don't mind do you"Fluttershy shook her head and they waited for their they waited for their train Aqua handed The Element of kindness back to Fluttershy.

"Argh you let me down Fade I expected more from you however I know your potential so I wont punish you but Bittershy once I return you will be punished...ah and Fade tell Twilight Twinkle to talk to me when she gets back"Shadow Stream spoke in an angry Fade and Bittershy walked away they couldn't believe they had been bested then Bittershy thought of a question"Listen Fade earlier whilst we were upstairs you said you didn't create us but the first thing I saw was your horn glow"Fade looked at her and said" I used my magic on The Elements of Disharmony to activte them that's when they created you"

Day 8

After a long journey the duo arrived at Canterlot and hastily made their way to Canterlot Castle once they arrived the guards let them in and they made there way to the throne once outside Fluttershy Spoke"Thankyou Aqua for saving me but I should let you speak to Princess Celestia by yourself you were her student after all and it is pretty late so we should probably stay and rest"then she walked off leaving Aqua stood outside the throne room after minutes of standing by the door she walked in and saw Celestia's face light up"Aqua"pronounced"It has been such a long time but what brings you here"Aqua frowned"Princess...The Darkness is returning"Aqua sighed then Celestia replied"I know I could feel the disturbance and I knew he would return hence the reason for the book I enchanted...After you turned to stone I thought he was defeated but I realised I was wrong"Aqua looked up and said"I will fight for Equestria anyway enough about such ominous events we should catch up"After Celestia explained everything that had happened in the 1,000 years she had been gone explaining things such as Nightmare Moon and her former student Twilight Sparkle,Aqua found out she had a lot in common with her except for The Element she carried,she even found out about the new Element bearers after an hour of talking they both went to bed knowing Aqua would need to return to Ponyville early.

Day 9

Fluttershy and Aqua had taken the train to Ponyville and began to walk towards the library once they arrived they walked in to see Spike,Twilight and Inferno after seeing him Aqua ran towards Inferno and hugged him"Aqua it's been to long"Aqua let go and replied with"yeah it has so that's the famous Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike they look decent especially if they freed you"they glanced over at Fluttershy,Twilight and Spike who were exchanging there stories"Yeah Twilight's a great mare she almost died trying to find me but Spike over there saved her and yes he may be little but he has incredible strength anyway tell me what happened I know you were at Ghastly Gorge when we were turned to stone so it shouldn't have taken as long as it took"Aqua looked at him and explained what had happened over the last few days.

* * *

So that is it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed although I feel like this isn't as good as the last chapter but you might think differently so about this chapter I kind of messed up by wanting to do it in chronological order because I sent Fluttershy to Ghastly Gorge which is why I added the extra bit so it was longer anyway just so you know next week will be Rainbow Dash followed by Applejack followed by Rarity and last but not least Pinkie pie then we can get on with The Darkness anyway until next time goodbye.


	5. Chapter 4-Rainbow's Static

Hello again guys and welcome back to another chapter hopefully you will enjoy oh and some of it might be familiar but I came up with the Idea especially for this chapter so yeah .P.S. I am going to get the email thing sorted soon but anyway enough of my ramblings onwards to the story.

* * *

Rainbow's Static

Day 1

Rainbow Dash walked out of the library with her friends they had just agreed to meet at Twilight's once they were done with that said Rainbow decided she should leave"So I should get going to Cloudsdale"She exclaimed before zooming off leaving a rainbow trail behind her as she flew through the sky she knew she would arrive late at night although she had no idea how to find Static all she had was some information from Twilight that she knew she would have to read even though she didn't want to"Why did she write so much down she knows I'm not an egghead"she groaned after hours of flying Rainbow Dash reached Cloudsdale and went to find an inn after she had bought the room for two weeks she was escorted up to it after entering she saw the room had some drawers,a fridge,a bathroom with a bathtub and last but not the least a cloud bed Rainbow had always thought clouds were better than normal beds anyway unfortunately Rainbow's problems were about to begin unbeknownst to her Rainbow Slash had arrived hours earlier and had seen Rainbow Dash enter the inn"Hmmm That pony is way too loyal to her friends so I should make sure she won't find my prize"She exclaimed excitedly as she looked down the dark street she saw the perfect target she flew down the the street and entered a shop.

Day 2

Rainbow Dash yawned as she woke up from her peaceful slumber and looked at the clock on the wall and instantly realised she had overslept so she quickly got out of bed ran over to her saddlebags and pulled the notes that Twilight had given her and started reading afterwards she put her Saddlebags on and left her room and walked downstairs and walked up to the inn's front door and opened it once she had walked out Rainbow saw she had walked out onto a street that had a few houses and a few shops whilst looking at the shops she noticed one at the end of the street that had police outside of it so she trotted down to the shop and said"What happened here? Do you need a hand?"Rainbow said ready to lend a hoof a beige stallion with a brown moustache started to reply"No ma'am we've go..."however he was interrupted by the shopkeeper who came out shouting"You were the one who wrecked my store and now you've returned offering to help what in Equestria is wrong with you you are going to jail young lady"Rainbow didn't have a clue what he was on about she hadn't seen him in her life and she certainly hadn't wrecked his store however if she tried to escape she would get into big trouble so she let the police escort to her station once she entered they took her to an interrogation room and confiscated her saddlebags two officers walked and put her element on the table"Now miss Dash I'm detective Novel"he paused and Rainbow looked at the grey stallion with a white mane,brown eyes and a police badge as his cutiemark"And this is my partner detective Phoenix"he paused once more and Rainbow looked at the red Pegasus mare who had a yellow mane,dark green eyes and a magnifying glass for a cutiemark"Now to business miss Dash we know you are The Element of Loyalty and you wouldn't do anything to harm Equestria but the description given by witnesses describes you"Detective Novel stopped then Detective Phoenix chipped in"Our officers' also found some red,blue,yellow,green,orange and purple mane hair at the crime scene now I saw you at the young fliers competition and to say the least you were sublime I hope you aren't throwing your life away"Rainbow was shocked that she had been complimented by the detective that was weird"Anyway miss Dash did you do it?"Novel asked"No I didn't I came to Cloudsdale by orders of Princess Celestia herself"Rainbow said after an awkward silence Novel spoke calmly"Ok we believe you but without evidence our superiors won't let you go without evidence so... Here is what we are going to do we know Princess Luna will be visiting Cloudsdale for a few days after she arrives tomorrow so we will try to find her but for now we will launch an investigation"Rainbow was annoyed by this she didn't want to be locked up but she had no choice"Guards take miss Dash to a cell"Two officers walked in and the one said"Aye aye detective Novel"once Rainbow was escorted to her cell and the guards walked away she looked at her small cell there was a cloud bed,an area to go to the toilet and a sink"Aw man this is gonna suck"she exclaimed with a sigh.

"Alright phoenix we need to get to the bottom of this case so we should head to the crime scene"Novel said with that they got up and left the station and flew to the scene once they arrived they went through"Alright Novel let's split up I will check around the scene whilst you compare hoofprints "Novel nodded and they got to work looking around the shop that's goods had been smashed and shattered however Phoenix had found nothing that could prove Rainbow's innocence"Hey Novel you find anything wrong with the hoofprints?"she asked curiously"Actually there is come and look at this now you see Rainbow's here and then another pair that are so similar but different so all we need to do is find a pony like Rainbow Dash I mean how hard can it be"

Day 3

Rainbow Slash had pulled a mirror from her bag and Fade's face appeared on it"What do you need Slash?I am a bit preoccupied I need to cause some mayhem in Saddle Arabia...oh and by the way before you take drastic action against Rainbow Dash my dear Bittershy has informed me that to access the statue you need to have a passcode which Rainbow Dash will have"Fade monotonously spoke Slash looked like a train had just hit her"Well that might be a problem seeing as I got her arrested"Slash said nervously with that Fade just sighed and disappeared from the mirror"Great now I've got to free my mortal enemy but how?"she said with an annoyed tone suddenly her face lit up and she smiled deviously.

Day 6

Over the past three days detective Novel and detective Phoenix had no more proof to prove Dash's innocence meanwhile the past few days in jail had been so boring Rainbow Dash needed to fly however there was one pony who could help Rainbow Dash and that pony was Rainbow Slash"Ok so Today Luna is walking around Cloudsdale so all I need to do is convince her I'm not Rainbow Dash so that she can...ugh I hate to say this but be free...I can't believe I need to help her"

Slash set out onto the streets of Cloudsdale and had started to walk around she had to encounter Luna somewhere right? Well exploring Slash passed a few bakeries with a sweet scent she also passed some stores selling stuff from souvenirs to dresses after an hour of wondering she growled"Ah...where is Luna"like magic Luna suddenly walked around the corner"Ah Rainbow I thought I would find you here"Luna said Slash just looked at her"Uh...yeah sure can you...er...help me?We should go to the library"Slash said as nervously as possible to make Luna suspicious.

After the two arrived at the library they saw thousands of books all of these were aligned perfectly on the bookshelves"P-Princess Luna it is an honour to have you here how may I help?I know everything about this library I've been loyal to it for years"Slash turned around and said"Yuck that is pathetic...er I mean loyalty is good anyway we are just browsing for now"Luna stared at Rainbow Dash not knowing it was actually Rainbow Slash and thought to herself"That was weird Rainbow Dash called loyalty pathetic also her eyes were not blue before I will follow her for a bit"the two walked through the library looking at book's Luna noticed Rainbow's interest in prison books after an hour of searching for books Rainbow Slash put her saddlebag's down and walked round a bookcase out of saw her chance to check Rainbow's bag's once she opened them Luna's face lit up with terror"B-B-But we d-destroyed these"she had found The Element of Betrayal swiftly she put it and ran out of the library to find the real Rainbow 's plan had worked Luna had left to free Rainbow Dash.

Luna ran outside of the library and sprinted down the street whilst everyone stared at her and whispered to each other as Luna went to turn down the street she bumped into a red Pegasus and they both landed on the floor with a thump"Oh my sorry citi..."Luna began to speak but was interrupted by the red Pegasus "Princess Rainbow Dash has been arrested and my partner and I have tried to prove her innocence to no avail oh and I am Phoenix your majesty"Luna stood up brushed herself off then she spoke"Yes I have evidence and Rainbow needs to complete her mission shall we go?"Phoenix nodded and they both began to walk to the police station after a long strenuous walk through the city they both arrived and went inside once they went inside Luna saw police ponies in their blue armour attending to their duties Then Phoenix's face lit up"You remember me mentioning that I had a partner well that's him his name is Novel he will be in the commander's office"she said " I will take you to the commander's office straight away"she turned around and the duo walked towards the office and looked at the office they had entered in it was a desk with piles of papers on it and cabinets all across the room"Oh for god's sake detective there is no evidence miss Dash will be prosecuted..."said a soft voice Luna looked at the the desk to see a dark yellow mare with a dark yellow mane with a light yellow stripe,blue eyes and a baton for his cutiemark"I am afraid that will not be necessary commander..."she paused and looked at the pegasus mare's desk and saw a golden plated name plate"...Bluebell.I hate to do this however I must order Rainbow Dash's release as she came here by orders of my sister"she finished straight away"Commander Bluebell's grew red from anger"I...Hmmm...(sigh)yes your majesty...looks like it's your lucky day detective"she surrendered"Oh by the way Commander I have evidence to give"Luna replied the Commander looked at her sighed once again"At least somepony understands the system"she sulked as Luna walked over and her horn began to 's horn flashed and everyone in the office disappeared and reappeared in a library? The Commander and the detectives looked to see Luna enter the library with Rainbow Dash? they then glanced to see Luna stood next to them"Before you ask I have sent us back in is when I figured out that the mare stood over there wasn't Rainbow bit of evidence is the time look at the clock the time is one-fifteen then look at the calendar over there"Phoenix's,Novel's and Bluebell's jaws dropped"B-But that's today in fact this is only two hours earlier"Phoenix said in disbelief then Luna continued to point pieces of evidence"Now listen to what this fake says"she referred to Rainbow Slash "P-Princess Luna it is an honour to have you here how may I help?I know everything about this library I've been loyal to it for years" the librarian spoke happily Slash turned around and said"Yuck that is pathetic...er I mean loyalty is good anyway we are just browsing for now" Luna turned to face the trio stood beside her"You know the real Rainbow Dash would never be disloyal also notice her eyes which were blue where as the real one's eyes are magenta...Quick we need to follow them discretely so we can get the final piece of and the trio followed past Luna and past Rainbow Slash for fifty-five minutes when the librarian spoke"um...Princess how can you be in two places at once?"Luna turned around and put her hoof over the librarians mouth and whispered"I came back from the future to help these officers with an investigation listen we don't have time to chat continue with your duties and I will visit and explain to you later"with that the librarian walked off to continue sorting books after five minutes of silence Luna spoke"Now this is when I looked through her saddlebags but notice what I pull out"the Commander and detectives looked closely at what past Luna pulled out of the bag it looked like The Element of Loyalty but the necklace was purple instead of gold"Me and Celestia thought that we had destroyed them...that necklace is The Element of Betrayal which is a part of The Elements of Disharmony and they can create ponies to bear them. Anyway we should go as all four of them turned around Rainbow Slash was stood their staring at them"Luna I Imagine you came back in time to clear Rainbow Dash's name and before you lie to me I planned for this to happen also I saw you run out of the door I am Rainbow Slash bearer of The Element of Betrayal I would say it's a pleasure but it really,really isn't"she said as flew away before Luna could stop her"She planned this?"Luna exclaimed in disbelief then she remembered that she had to go back to the present her horn then flashed brightly and all four ponies reappeared in Bluebell's office"well that was quite an adventure"Bluebell said"This is more than enough evidence to prove miss dash's innocence detectives Phoenix and Novel will take you to Rainbow Dash they will also help you on your adventure. I will inform my officers to look for a pony like Rainbow Dash with blue eyes and a purple if you'll excuse me".

Rainbow was sat in her cell when the cell door opened she looked up to see Phoenix,Novel and...Princess Luna!"Princess"Rainbow bowed Luna looked at the Rainbow mare"That is not necessary Rainbow Dash you are being released then we will find Static with help from my friends here but for now we should rest"Luna said as the group of ponies picked up Rainbow's bags and left the police station and began to walk to Rainbow Dash's inn room however when they passed a library Luna walked in leaving Rainbow,Phoenix and Novel on the street"Oh yeah I remember don't worry Dash she will be out soon she promised to see someone"Novel said.

Luna walked into the library saw the librarian from earlier and trotted towards him"You are the pony from earlier thankyou for not blowing my cover" she said softly as the pony turned around"Aw it was nothing really I was just helping Equestria" he said.

After Luna had finished in the library the group had returned to the inn Rainbow was staying at and were planning"I know where Static is he is located in the northwest border of Cloudsdale unfortunately Cloudsdale is a big place so it will take half a day to travel there anyway we will leave at midday if you'll excuse me I must raise the moon you should order some Luna had raised the moon all four ponies ate some food and finished planning what they were going to do tomorrow they all went to bed.

Day 7

After traveling for half a day the ponies arrived at a big cloud hill"This is the place"Luna said whilst Phoenix just looked at the Princess curiously"um are you sure Princess I mean it kind of just looks like a cloudhill"Luna looked at Phoenix and said"Yes this is the place Phoenix. Rainbow Dash you know what to do"as soon as Luna had finished talking Rainbow walked up to the hill and said"Static electricity can force even your greatest enemies into submission"suddenly the cloud hill disappeared and revealed a catacomb entrance,Luna turned to see Phoenix and said"You see these are special clouds are they can't be destroyed so they can cover up these catacombs now let's go"The ponies pushed the catacomb doors open and began to descend down the staircase once at the bottom the four ponies saw a wall with a circular hole in it through the hole was spikes on the wall"Ah I remember this there are several walls with holes in with spikes on the left and right sides of the wall however the hole in the walls alternate meaning the one on this side is on the right but the next one will be on left so we need to be careful"Luna said as the ponies flew up in the air Luna was the first to go through the hole followed by Phoenix then Rainbow Dash and finally Novel. The group had been doing well dodging the spikes but Rainbow Dash had flew too far in one direction and had cut her left wing and left back leg luckily she could see the last hole up ahead"C'mon Rainbow you can do this"she thought as she went through the last hole she could see Luna and Phoenix on the ground which she landed on with a thump and blacked out,softly after Novel flew through landed"Holy Celestia what happened to her?" he said shocked Phoenix looked at her with concern and said"She must have flown into a spike by accident but we bandaged her leg and wing I just hope she's alright"Novel and Phoenix looked at Luna who simply said"We need her to activate her element so we should set up camp a little further down in the big room"she lifted Rainbow with her magic and started to walk ahead followed by the two detectives.

Day 8

Rainbow's head was pounding"uhh what happened ?" she whispered"Rainbow Dash you are awake yesterday you hurt your leg and your wing so we bandaged your wounds and set up camp however I fear Rainbow Slash will catch up we must move quickly"Luna said and Rainbow Dash just looked at her and replied"Ah quieter please and who is Rainbow Slash ?"Luna looked at her and remembered she hadn't told her she knew she had to explain"(sigh)Ok so Rainbow Slash was the one who got you arrested as she looks exactly like you except for her eye colour and she is the bearer of The Element of Betrayal which created her me and Celestia thought we had destroyed The Elements of Disharmony years ago"Rainbow Dash took in all the information and said"So this stupid pony has been impersonating me ? Obviously she isn't as good as me so let's go and kick her miserable flank into next week !"Rainbow exclaimed angrily"Whoa calm down Dash"Novel said as he got up and nudged Phoenix awake once she got up she asked"So how far do we need to go Princess" Luna pointed towards an ancient door"We need to go through there with the help of Rainbow's ele..."she started to speak but was pushed against a wall and held in place"Ahahahaha"came a voice then Rainbow Slash entered the room"Sorry Luna but Static is mine...oh you have friends well I'm sorry to have left you out" her necklace flashed and pushed them against the wall"Hey let us go !"Novel and Phoenix shouted at the same time with all of her friends currently incapacitated she shouted angrily"Hey let my friends go"Slash looked at her stubborn counterpart"Oh shut up you can't defeat me you're hurt and all alone why don't you just run ?"Rainbow Dash was enraged by her comment so she put her saddlebags down and put her element on"No I will never ditch my friends even if I am wounded !"her necklace shone brightly then a red and white beam fired towards Slash who looked shocked"But you are two weak"she said in disbelief before the beam hit her as the beam hit her she smash straight through the catacomb's walls.

Slash fell through the air she quickly used her wings to slow her descent however she still hit the ground with a loud thud as she attempted to get up she noticed her right forehoof was broken. Slash reluctantly pulled a hoofmirror out of her bag and the one and only...Fade appeared on it"Let me guess you have failed just get back here I have an Idea"

"Yes who is the best it's me Rainbow to the Dash"Rainbow shouted after regaining her composure she walked up to the door with Princess Luna,Phoenix and Novel behind her Novel looked at Rainbow and said"Hey Rainbow sorry about everything but if you ever need any help me and Phini will be there"he then received a punch in the leg"I told you don't call me that or I'll be forced to tickle you"she smiled"Oh no anything but that ! Oh right professionalism sorry we have moments like this" he said as he scratched the back of his neck. After Novel and Phoenix's moment Rainbow aimed he necklace at the ancient door and fired her red beam at it which made it light up and open shortly afterwards the four ponies walked into an even bigger room with a statue in the middle without any hesitation Rainbow fired her beam at the statue and it began to crack and Rainbow,Luna,Phoenix and Novel gazed upon a white stallion with a short spiky light blue mane and a lightning bolt for his cutiemark then he opened his eyes which were pale yellow"Oh pretty rainbow" he said before face planting the floor.

Static felt a weird sensation then he noticed he could move,which was a massive relief,slowly he opened his eye's and saw a rainbow maned mare and exclaimed dumbly"Oh pretty rainbow" before for he face planted the floor"ouch"he said as he got up he was about to speak when the whole catacombs started to rumble Static looked at Luna who quickly shouted"The catacomb is starting to collapse we need to leave now"then she started to run Static then ran towards the stairs but noticed the rainbow mare wasn't with them he turned around to see her limping far behind putting her saddlebags on then she looked at him and shouted"I hurt my wing and leg I can't fly help"Static ran towards her and put the mare on his back"Hold on you're about to see some extreme flying"he said with a smirk.

Luna,Phoenix and Novel were waiting for Static and Rainbow Dash"How could we forget about Rainbow's injuries"Novel said with worry in his voice"I am sure she will be fine"Luna said with a hint of panic just as the catacomb fell from the clouds Static flew out of the catacombs a blue trail with a lightning bolt in it behind him with Rainbow on his back. He landed and Rainbow Dash hopped off and said" That was some pretty good flying but not as good as mine"Static looked at her and said"You better than me ? Oh you're serious ? Fine once you get better we will race but be prepared to lose !"Phoenix walked up to them and said"Sorry to interrupt but me and Novel should get back to the precinct before the commander's head explodes"she chuckled as they walked off leaving Luna,Static and Rainbow Dash"I should leave to Rainbow I was only meant to be here for four days my sister will probably be worried I hope you will make it back to Ponyville alright and...Static when Pinkie finds Gust and they return to Ponyville tell him to come and see me" Luna said and Static nodded then he turned to Rainbow and said"We should get going it will be a long journey with your wing and leg in the state they are in which means some more of my amazing flying hop on and let's go".

Day 11

Over the past three days Rainbow and Static had been travelling to Ponyville however it took awhile because of her injuries once they landed outside of a tree Static said"This is the place ? But it's a tree !"Rainbow rolled her eyes and walked and Static followed her once she walked in Fluttershy flew up to her and started to push her upstairs"Rainbow you're hurt hang on and I'll help you"she said as they both of them disappeared from sight then Twilight walked up to Static and said"You must be Static I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle and that's Spike he's my assistant and the yellow pony was Fluttershy anyway I would guess you're looking for your friends. Inferno and Aqua are in the other room we are waiting for my friends to find the others"Static nodded in thanks and walked into the other room and saw two familar ponies talking"Hey you two long time no see eh?"The two turned around and Inferno said"Ah Static it's good to see you come over here and we can talk about how we were freed"

* * *

So that's it for this week hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be Applejack which I have a plan for and Novel,Phoenix and Bluebell will reappear in the future.


	6. Chapter 5-Applejack's Terra

Hello again so I hope you are enjoying the story so far and for this next chapter I'm going to do it a tiny bit differently and I'll do the same for Rarity and after that I will make Pinkie's chapter different than any of the previous Chapters you will find out when I've done the chapter.

* * *

Applejack's Terra

Day 1

Applejack was at Ponyville train station with her friends Pinkie Pie and Rarity waiting for a train to arrive"So do ya think Twi is formulating a plan for when she arrives at The Crystal Empire"Applejack said"Oh yes dear I imagine she has everything planned out she will probably be the first one back"Rarity commented whilst Pinkie looked at them both"And when everypony get's back we can have A PARTY !"she shouted which made the ponies laugh"Yes dear we can have a party"Rarity chuckled. After the ponies had stopped laughing Applejack saw her train to Appaloosa stopping "Well gals this is my train best of luck to ya both"she said as boarded her train.

Applejack looked out of the train's window and saw Rarity and Pinkie waving at her so she waved back as the train started move. Applejack had been sat on the train for a few hours when her stomach rumbled"Ah should probably get something to eat Ah haven't eaten since this morning"Applejack rummaged through her saddlebags and pulled out some of her sweet juicy apples and took a bite out of one of them followed by another and another after five minutes the once ravenous pony was full"That was good"she whispered as she pulled her stetson over her face and quickly fell into a deep slumber. Applejack was woken up by the sound of hoofsteps she moved her stetson from her face to her head and saw that it was night outside as she turned around and saw a pony in white robes she tried to get a closer look at his face but she couldn't see much with the hood covering it that's when she saw the pony had her saddlebags "Hey ya thievin varmint those are my bags"Applejack said angrily upon saying that the robed pony turned around and began to run towards the other carts door with Applejack close behind after traveling through a few carts they reached the end cart and were stood outside"Now ya haven't got anywhere to go so hand over my bags"she said gasping for breath but the robed pony laughed and said"Applejack come and visit us when you get to Appaloosa and everything will be explained"with that said the robed pony opened his wings and flew away leaving Applejack shouting angrily"Hey no fair ah don't have wings"so Applejack slowly trotted back to her cart and closed her eye's however the robed Pegasus was on her mind she had a female voice so she was a mare but she wanted Applejack to meet her.

Day 2

Applejack woke up and realised she was hungry"Great ah'm hungry and that pony stole my bags guess ah with out for now"she sighed and waited for the train to arrive at Appaloosa. Applejack stepped off of her train and walked away from the train station towards her cousin Braeburn's house so that she had a place to stay although Applejack had been meaning to visit Braeburn for awhile to see how the townsfolk had been getting along with the buffalo. Applejack remembered that event well they had been taking Bloomberg,one of her apple trees,to give to his orchard except the buffalo didn't agree eventually after a short war involving apple pie the chief of the buffalo got hit in the face and part of the pie fell into his mouth after they came up with a truce.

Applejack was getting closer to Braeburn's house and looked at Appaloosa's buildings she loved how old looking they were compared to Ponyville's buildings. As Applejack looked around she heard a familiar voice calling her name Applejack turned to see the robed pony whom was stood at the end of a dark alleyway which Applejack cautiously walked down and said with a hint of anger"Ya told me to meet ya but on the other hand ya did steal my bag so what do ya want ?" the robed pony removed her hood and Applejack saw that the pony was definitely a mare she had cream fur,red hair and magenta eyes"Listen Applejack I'm not supposed to pull down my hood for any random stranger but I need you to trust me"the cream pony said Applejack thought for a moment before answering"Ah will help if ya tell me your name and don't even think about lying"the cream pony hesitated for a moment before saying her name"My name is Misty and we need your help"she motioned her head signaling Applejack to walk with her as they walked around town Misty spoke"Listen Applejack an organisation has been doing some dirty things and my order wants to stop them before somepony gets hurt to do this we need to gather some information"Applejack interrupted her"Wait what organisation is this? And what order do ya work for ? also where in all of Equestria are my bags?"Misty sighed and continued speaking"Listen to me Applejack I've been ordered to not answers these questions but I trust you so I'll answer them as vaguely as possible. The organisation I speak of hurts ponies which my order tries to stop them and it isn't easy since we were founded by a unicorn called Veil he founded our order shortly after the war against The Darkness when a group of ponies were trying to hurt people so he gathered some of his closest friends and they trained eventually they stopped these ponies shortly after he met Celestia and they fell in love and he told her about the order he had created and she agreed they were necessary and one day he disappeared off the face of Equestria...that's how the legend goes anyway but anyway enough of storytelling your saddlebags have been hidden but I will get them but please help us"Aj was shocked by what she had heard about these two factions but how did she know about the darkness unless...she was an agent of The Darkness as the realisation hit her she tackled Misty to the ground only to be countered and pushed to the ground instead"What the hell Applejack ?"Misty exclaimed angrily Aj aggressively replied"I know ya are an agent for The Darkness how else would ya know about the war ?"Misty's angry expression faded and she sighed"We know about it because of Veil our Princess Celestia wasn't the only one to enchant a book he did to and gave it to his order who left it out in the open so that they would find it so are going to help or not"she finished and helped Aj up who looked at her and simply nodded and said"What do ya need ?"Misty looked at her and pulled a note out of one of her robes pouches and handed it to Applejack.

Misty had given Aj her task and she had gone to complete it whilst Misty had gone to retrieve Aj's saddlebags when she noticed something peculiar Applejack was on the other side of the street what was she doing there she should've have been halfway across town by now so Misty decided to follow her whilst tailing her she noticed Applejack's stetson was now black instead of the brown it had been earlier she also saw that Applejack's eyes were now blue instead of green eventually after failing her to a dark alleyway she pulled up her hood and listened from a distance"...Eeyup ah can't find that loser anywhere even though she should be here by now"came 'Applejacks' voice followed by a sinister voice"Yes my dear Applejane she should but I like Bittershy said you need her to get the passcode after you've found her you need to eliminate her permanently also..."Misty kicked a rock at the mirror Applejane was using to talk to Fade shattering it"Now now ya don't know what ya have done"Applejane replied with a sinister tone as she picked up a piece of glass from the floor Misty saw this and said"Don't do this" but Applejane ran towards Misty who flexed her hoof revealing a blade which she used to stop Applejane's glass. The two ponies began to parry with each other but neither were getting anywhere as Misty was holding back and Applejane wasn't able to hit her until she turned around and bucked Misty in the ribs which made her fall over but as she got up Applejane slashed at Misty unfortunately for her the glass connected with her wing which was one of the areas that wasn't covered by armour"Ha I thought your order was better than that"Applejane gloated as Misty slowly got up and said"It is" as she slid in front of the orange doppelganger revealing her second blade which she used to cut Applejane who started bleeding from several small cuts"Alright enough of this"she shouted as she pulled The Element of Dishonesty out and put it on"Oh that is good,you have a secret you haven't told Applejack ah can sense it"she smiled gleefully as a beam came out of her necklace and connected with Misty which made her smash through one of the buildings wooden walls.

-30 minutes previously

Applejack read the note Misty had given her,it said that she needed to follow and eavesdrop on two ponies who were meeting a few streets away from where she was,she set out and saw two suspicious talking to each other so she started to listen"...Hello my friend it is good to see Caesar sent you ? Excellent you must deliver this note to him with haste an assassin is here and she may try and persuade Applejack,The Element of Honesty,to help her but this note has important information and contains a secret that the assassin has withheld from Applejack...oh and do not harm Applejack,she fought for peace therefore she is not to be harmed under any circumstances go"the mysterious pony finished as the other one began to walk away Aj followed the messenger pony who turned around and saw her approaching him"Miss Applejack stay away the assassin has manipulated you" he began to run but Applejack didn't pursue as she wanted to question Misty.

Applejack ran across town and saw a massive hole in one of the buildings which upon closer inspection she saw Misty on the floor she ran over to her helped her up noticing her broken foreleg and cut wing she looked at her angrily and said"Tell me the truth...assassin"Misty looked at her and began to explain"Yes I am an assassin and...and the reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want you to know the truth...It's all my fault I swear I never meant for it to happen it was an accident...When you were a filly did ever wonder why your parents went on long business trips it's because they were assassins and one day they when I was really young,you would have been slightly younger than me,they found me alone in fillydelphia my parents had been killed by the the organisation I talked about and you parents took my to one of our dens in Ponyville and trained me until one day,when I was older at the time and you would've been just younger than me I think and the organisation tricked me into telling them about the one of our ambushes...your parents didn't make it out"she finished looking at Applejack's livid expression"Y-Y-Ya what ?M-My parents died because...of your stupid mistake...Ab was only a few month old and she never got to meet her parents because of your stupid mistake...Just tell me where my saddlebags are"she finished tears welling up n her eyes"Your Saddle bags are at Braeburn's"she said.

It was late at night when Applejack reached Braeburn's she was deep in thought however should she have left Misty in the state she was in. Applejack knocked on the door and Braeburn answered with a smile on his face"Cousin Applejack it's good to see ya again come in and we can catch up also a weird pony came round and dropped your stuff off but where was ah oh yeah come in"Applejack looked at her cousin and they went inside after a few hours of talking and some apple pie Applejack found out that relations with the buffalo had been good Braeburn asked Applejack"Listen cuz our Applebuck season starts the day after tomorrow and we want ya to help us"Applejack looked at Braeburn and replied"Ah don't know Braeburn Ah was sent here on important business but ah guess no one else is looking for Terra so ah guess ah could help"after their conversation both ponies went to bed.

Day 3

Applejack woke early the next morning with a sense of regret she wondered if she should've left Misty on the streets in the condition she was in"Ah guess ah should find her she"Applejack said as she gave into her conscience. Applejack made her way across town searching everywhere she could think of to no avail however when she was about to give she heard two voices down a dark alleyway"The boss wants the assassin to disappear"one of the voices said whilst the other said"Well it shouldn't be too hard I mean look at the state she's in surrounded by a pool of blood and a broken leg as well"Applejack then heard a female voice whisper weakly which she identified as Misty's"Don't come...near me or...I will stop you"The two stallions laughed and a brown one said"Yeah of course you will"that's when Applejack stepped down the alley and angrily exclaimed"Now hold it right there you will not lay one hoof on that pony"the two stallions turned and Applejack bucked one in the face and head butted the other one then she ran over to Misty and put Misty's left fore hoof around her neck and walked out of the alleyway with Misty,who was barely moving,when Aj saw she was surrounded by six earth ponies all of these had knives"Aj...take this you can...use it to block...their attacks"she whispered weakly taking off one of her bracers from the bottom of her right foreleg and handed it to Applejack who put it on then slowly put Misty on the floor"uh how do ah use this thing"she thought as the ponies were closing in,as one of them swiped at her she let out her right foreleg and a small blade came out which she used to block the first ponies attack which she quickly countered by tripping the pony to the ground and punching him in the face. The second and third ponies both swiped for Aj but she ducked and the two ponies whacked each other in the face whilst the fourth,fifth and sixth pony all charged at Aj who aggressively punched one of them in the face and threw him toward the fourth pony and they both collapsed to the ground whilst the sixth pony was cowering next to a building so Aj picked Misty up and took her to Braeburn's house once inside she snuck upstairs and took Misty's robes and bracer off of her and quickly stashed them into a box so that nopony found them but as she went to get a first aid kit she remembered that she was wearing Misty's other bracer so she took it off and shoved it in the box which she shoved under the bed Misty was on. Applejack went downstairs and asked Braeburn to help her bandage Misty's wounds. Shortly after bandaging Misty's wound she found herself curious as to what her cutiemark was so she quickly looked to see it was the sun partially covered by three white clouds it made sense seeing as she was a pegasus and her name was Misty.

Day 5

Applejane had spent the past few days traveling through the Appaloosan desert only to find that she needed a phrase to get into Terra's chamber this annoyed her because she could have contacted Fade if that stupid assassin pony hadn't smashed it,all she could do was wait.

Day 11

Applejack had spent the last week helping her cousin Braeburn's applebyck season as well as tending to Misty who was still in bed with a broken during the first few days she wouldn't wake up and Aj thought she was a goner but eventually she woke up as soon as she did however Aj whispered to her"Ah may have saved you but this doesn't change a thing between us" but today Aj was going to leave Appaloosa to search for Terra in the Appaloosan desert which was the original reason she had went to Appaloosa but things had kept her busy however she was once again stopped by a note that Twilight had sent her which said"Dear Applejack if you are still in Appaloosa please stay there(I'm assuming you are seeing as you haven't returned to Ponyville yet)I am coming to help you get Terra your friend, Twilight Sparkle.

-previously that day at The Golden Oak Library  
At The Golden Oak Library

Twilight Sparkle,Fluttershy,Rainbow,Spike,Inferno,Aqua and Static were sat in the main room after Rainbow Dash had Returned with Static discussing their next moves"No offence Twilight I know your friends are strong but we should really go and help them as they might be in trouble"Inferno said and Twilight nodded and said"Yeah I agree with you as it would be quicker so should we Split into teams ?"Aqua was the first to answer"I think me,Twilight and Spike should go to Appaloosa and help err Applejack was it ?"Twilight nodded and Aqua continued"So that leaves Rainbow Dash,Fluttershy,Inferno and Static to find...Rarity"Rainbow looked at Aqua and said"But what about Pinkie Pie we can't just not help her"Fluttershy agreed with Rainbow Dash and said"Yes we should help her as well"Aqua replied straight away"Well first we split up and help Applejack and Rarity then we meet up and help Pinkie pie"everypony nodded and Rainbow Dash said"What are we waiting for ? Let's go" however as she went to stretch her wings a small stab of pain spread through one and she said"Oh right".

Meanwhile in the Appaloosan desert Applejane was getting fed up of waiting for her lazy counterpart so she just lay in the desert with her hat covering her face when she felt some wind blow her black hat off as she looked up she saw nopony other than...Bittershy who smirked and said"Good you are still alive that makes me happy imagine if you had died I wouldn't have as many ponies to bully...so Applejack hasn't arrived ? I mean it's been eleven days"Appplejane walked over to her hat put it on and replied"No she hasn't arrived yet and ah need a phrase to open this stupid door and ya look pretty stupid Bittercry"she smiles and Bittershy came back with"Oh did I hit a sore nerve Applesmack"which made the two ponies laugh.

Day 12

Applejack went to the train and waited for the train to arrive once it did Twilight,Spike and a blue pony that she didn't recognise walked over to her and said"So you must be Applejack I'm Aqua it's a pleasure...so should we head out to find Terra ?" Applejack simply nodded with that the three ponies and dragon set out to find Terra.

Day 14

Aj,Twilight,Spike and Aqua had traversed through the desert and now stood outside of Terra's cave but as Aj was about to say the phrase to open the ancient door before them Aqua said"Bittershy why don't you introduce us to your friend"like magic Bittershy came out from behind a rock with Applejane close behind her"Uh...do ya mind telling me why Fluttershy and me are stood over there"Aj said in awe"Well from what Aqua and Twilight have told me The Elements of Disharmony created evil counterparts of The Elements of Harmony We've already discovered Twilight Twinkle,Thistle,Bittershy,Rainbow Slash and that one over there"Spike replied to Applejack which made Applejane stare angrily at Spike "My name is Applejane now let's just get to the fight".The three ponies and dragon charged towards the two evil ponies,who eventually lost because their beams couldn't stop the two beams,claws and water magic from Aqua's light blue magic aura,Bittershy and Applejane ran away leaving everypony else outside of the cave's door"A rock solid defense can often be the best offence"Then the sand and dust fell from the door and the group walked inside. Applejack aimed her element at the statue that lay within the chamber and fired her beam which made the statue which made the stone crack and slowly drop off piece by piece until everypony saw a dark green fur,a brown mane and a boulder for a cutiemark once he opened his eyes everypony saw they were a pale green"Aqua is that you ?"Terra said happily to which Aqua replied with"Yes it is and we can explain everything on the way to Fillydelphia but for now we need to return to Appaloosa"with that done the group of ponies traveled back to Appaloosa and got the train to Fillydelphia although Applejack kept thinking about Misty.

* * *

So that's it for this week hope you enjoyed this chapter and no I haven't forgotten about Misty and she will return at some point maybe in the next season or late season 1 anyway until next week goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7-Rarity's Crystal

Hello again everyone I hope you have enjoyed the previous chapters and I hope you will continue to enjoy. So this chapter will be a little different than the past few it will also be shorter than the past few because my main focus is on the next chapter when everypony will be reunited but anyway let's continue.

* * *

Rarity's Crystal

Day 1

Rarity was stood at Ponyville's train station,with Pinkie Pie,waiting for her train to arrive so that she could go to Manehattan and find Crystal"Oh I do wish I could stay in Manehattan for a few days some of the dress work there is sublime"Rarity moaned"But of course the most important reason of going there is finding Crystal" Rarity chuckled and Pinkie Pie said"This is so boring"Rarity just looked at Pinkie Pie"Don't worry dear once we get back we can have a big party and wear some of my extravagant dresses it will be divine"she said eyes shining. The two ponies waited for their trains to arrive after almost an hour of waiting a train arrived and out of it came many different coloured ponies and a train conductor stepped out"All aboard to Manehattan"he yelled so Rarity began to walk towards the train,presented her ticket then stepped aboard and took a seat Rarity decided to look out the window to see Pinkie waving furiously like nothing else so Rarity just smiled and waved back gently.

Day 4  
It had taken Rarity a day to arrive in Manehattan but over the past couple of days she had been getting settled in Manehattan but it was a gigantic city and getting accustomed to it was no problem for Rarity but the problem was that Rarity wasn't a very tactical pony therefore she had no idea how to go about finding Crystal so her plan was to wait until something pointed her in the right direction like the time before Rarity had gotten her cutiemark her horn had dragged her to a massive rock of course Rarity being Rarity was enraged that her horn had dragged her away from home to look at a stupid ugly rock that's when Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom lit up the sky and broke the rock causing her to see the gems inside of it,this had been a moment that she was 'directed' in the right direction so that was her plan as searching the whole of Manehattan would take weeks which she didn't have so she made her self busy by creating some dresses with the limited supply of materials she had but she had to take a break. Rarity was walking around Manehattan waiting for something to happen so she could actually find Crystal but to her disappointment nothing happened until she turned down a street and walked into a pony and started to apologise "Oh my sorry I wasn't..." she stopped speaking when she looked up and saw nopony other than fancypants who looked at her in shock before happily exclaiming"Rarity my dear it's been quite a while hasn't it. How are you and your Ponyville friends doing ?"Rarity replied softly"Well to tell you the truth we are spread through Equestria at the moment on a mission for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna but frankly I haven't had much look yet anyway how have you been since we first Met in Canterlot ?" Fancypants replied"I have been smashing and I'm in Manehattan for the day why don't we converse and catch up on events"with that said the two ponies trotted towards the nearest restaurant.

On the other side of the street however a white pony with a purple mane stood on the other side of the street had seen Fancypants and Rarity walk off and knew it was time to act,this pony was none othe than Hagity,she slowly made her way to the hotel that Rarity was staying at walked up to the desk and spoke to the receptionist"Excuse me I seem to have misplaced my room key and I was hoping you could give me a spare...please"she batted her eyelids and the receptionist blushed and handed over a spare key as soon as that was done Hagity went up to Rarity's room and unlocked the door however she knew that she didn't have long until Rarity would return from lunch with Fancypants so she had to act quickly. Hagity's horn lit up and Fade's face appeared"Hello Hagity I take it you are in Rarity's room well Shadow Stream wishes to talk to you one moment"Fade said after a few moments of waiting Shadow stream's dark red eyes appeared before Hagity"My dear Hagity I want you to take her element and find the phrase to open dear Crystals cave but know that even if you fail we shall destroy those pesky warriors"he said as he broke into a malicious laugh afterwards he faded away leaving Hagity in Rarity's hotel room.

Shadow Stream was getting anxious as he couldn't wait to bring darkness back upon Equestria. Shadow Stream thought back to when he was a little colt he had white fur,blue eyes and a turquoise stuck-up mane that was yellow at the top back then he had been called Bright Stream and he was jealous of two particularly alicorns until one day when he had became a stallion he found a dark magic spell however upon activating the spell he became possessed by his dark feelings and Bright Stream was forced into the depths of his own mind unfortunately for the new pony,who would eventually be known as Shadow Stream,the two alicorns,Celestia and Luna, had noticed the change and attempted to stop the evil force however they were unsuccessful and Shadow Stream escaped and began to gather his dark power but the once kind caring pony known as Bright Stream was still trying to fight his way out of his own mind in which he was almost successful. On one dark day Shadow Stream had discovered The Elements of Disharmony which upon finding them fired beams at him which released Bright Stream who looked at his viscous counterpart however his newly gained freedom didn't last long as Shadow Stream fired a dark beam at him forever banishing him from Equestria. After Shadow Stream had began his conquest of Equestria he knew his 'other half' could see and feel what he was doing,this was something that Shadow enjoyed because he knew that this upset the exiled pony however his conquest of Equestria was ended prematurely when the Elemental six used The Elements of Harmony to banish him but soon his conquest of Equestria would began again in few weeks when he would be released.

Rarity had just finished her lunch with Fancypants and after the said goodbye to each other she made her way back to her hotel room however once she was outside of the door she saw that it was slightly ajar so she pushed it open and her face lit up with shock on the other side of the room was a pony that looked exactly like her except the other ponies eyes,which were green,Hagity was the first to speak"Oh well I was hoping you wouldn't get back until I had left my name is...Hagity !"she said as her horn lit up and Rarity's saddlebags disappeared then Hagity smirked and said" If you want your saddlebags then we shall join the fashion show that's set in two days time and if I win then I keep your possessions but if you win you get them back"Rarity replied"Fine I agree but wont it look weird of there is two of us that look exactly the same"Hagity looked at her for a few and broke out laughing"Oh I thought you were smarter than that but I guess I have to tell you basically I can use magic to change my appearance"she said as her horn lit up then a flash of light blinded Rarity when she opened her eyes she saw the that Hagity was stood in front of her but her mane was now in a bun and it was bright pink,as was her tail, Rarity also noticed her fur was yellow and her cutiemark was three rubies. As Hagity walked away she smugly said"That's how and I left you enough bits to get the minimum amount materials needed to make enough dresses but there's no way a little pony like you could win.

Day 6  
Over the past two days Rarity had been hard at work creating her masterpieces for the fashion show. Rarity got out of bed looked at her dresses that were on a rack then she started to wheel them outside where she waited patiently for a taxi to come then she got in and told the pony where to take her.

After a short journey Rarity arrived outside of a massive skyscraper which was looming over her when she walked in side she could see twenty other ponies including Hagity all at the main desk. Thirty minutes later Rarity finally got to the main desk and the mare behind it spoke monotonously"Let me guess you're here for the fashion show"she passed over an application form, Rarity signed it and walked through a set of double doors and saw a long stage with the participants and the host on it "Alright right everypony gather round" he said as Rarity walked up onto the stage"You must be the last contestant ok so the show starts in one hour so as soon as it's your allotted time my four lovely assistants will come in and put your dresses on then the audience shall vote on the best dresses alright everypony ? Good now go and get ready"the host exclaimed cheerily.

Two hours passed and it was finally time for Rarity's dresses so she put them on the assistants and watched as they trotted around the stage whilst the audience gave a loud applause after a half am hour voting period the contestants were called onto to the stage and the host had a slip of paper in his hand and slowly announced the winner "The winner is...Rarity ! Well done you receive this bag of bits and a contract to design dresses with me for a month"usually Rarity would have been overjoyed at winning but she looked around and saw Hagity slowly trotting out of the double doors upon seeing this Rarity followed her evil double who had gotten rid of her fake disguise shortly afterwards Rarity saw an alleyway and pulled Hagity down it"Where are my bags you uncouth fiend ?"Rarity inquired but Hagity just laughed at her and said"Oh you didn't really think I would give it you back did you ? Oh your serious ? Well your bags are mine now and just so you don't follow me my lord informed me of a spell which I'm going use on you"Hagity's horn and necklace began to light up,this worried Rarity,then a dark beam fired at her and hit her. Hagity looked at where Rarity had been stood all that remained was a black spot,she had succeeded all that she had to do now was find Crystal.

Day 8  
Rarity woke up and noticed that the sky was pitch black and there wasn't even a single star in the sky that's when she remembered that Hagity had done something to her"Who are you ?" a voice asked Rarity looked around to see if she could find the pony who had spoken as turned around she saw a white pony with a turquoise mane with yellow at the top of it"I am Rarity who are you ?"he looked at her abd said"I'm Bright Stream or you might know my counterpart as Shadow Stream or The Darkness"Rarity looked at him confused"But you seem to nice"Bright Stream looked at her and hesitantly said"That's because he took over my body and exiled me here but how did you get here because yesterday a star appeared and today I found you"Rarity swiftly replied"Well my evil counterpart sent me here using The Element of Greed and I don't know how to get back"Bright looked at her smiled and said"That must make you the current holder of generosity in that case I can help you now think about everytime you've ever been generous"Rarity nodded and thought about her generous and just like that her element appeared around her neck"Ok now imagine the place you want to go"Rarity thought about the area of Crystal's cave"...and finally I will use what little magic I have to help teleport you so use your element and tell...tell Celestia and Luna that I miss them"he said as a bright white light appeared around her and she disappeared.

Day 13

The previous day Inferno,Static,Rainbow and Fluttershy had arrived in Manehattan and attempted to find Rarity to no avail so they thought she must have left to find crystal already so they set out to the city outskirts however they had arrived there today and found the entrance was closed upon saying"Ice can freeze your enemies in their tracks"the door opened and they went inside followed by Twilight Twinkle,Rainbow Slash,Hagity and Thistle"Hey guys thanks for opening the door but we notice you don't have Rarity so you've failed and no we haven't taken her but anyway let's fight" upon saying that the ponies began to fight.

Inferno's horn lit up a light orange colour and a fireball came out,Static's horn lit up a light yellow and he shot small bolts of electricity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash shot small bolts of magic out of their elements whilst Rainbow Slash,Hagity and Twilight Twinkle employed the same tactics as Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash and Thistle just used his fire however after twenty minutes of this neither side seemed to be winning when suddenly a bright white ball appeared above them and Rarity dropped out and hot the ground with a thud"Ew this place has so much dust"she complained as she got up as soon as she did however she saw Two ponies she didn't know but thought they must have been Static and Inferno due to their cutiemarks and her friends,Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, as well that's when Twilight Twinkle saw her so Twinkle amplified her voice using her magic"STOP... We can settle this in one on ones so me vs. Inferno,Rainbow Slash vs. Static,Hagity and Fluttershy vs. Thistle"she said and Rainbow Dash swiftly replied" excuse me am I just a spec of dust"Twinkle rolled her eyes and said"You're hurt remember Jackass but then again you were always a little arrogant but where was I...Oh I believe I was about to kick Inferno's flank.

Inferno and Twinkle walked away from where the others were and Inferno said"You know you don't have to do this I can sense some good in you"Twinkle laughed and Inferno continued as they circled each other"Yeah sure you may have been created as a dark creature but even so you can still find goodness inside of you"Twinkle was getting annoyed by Inferno's ramblings so she struck first sending a bolt of magic from her horn towards Inferno but he just rolled out of the way and bucked her in the face which knocked her back and he said"You know my mother taught me never to hit mares but this extraordinary circumstances "he launched a normal bolt of orange magic from his horn towards her but she deflected it by creating a shield"C'mon let me see your infamous fir..."Twinkle never got to finish her sentence however due to Inferno tripping her up and using his magic to subdue her.

"We never met in Cloudsdale did we due to an arrogant pegasus who just won't leave us alone anyway Rainbow Slash is my name and flying is my game but I'm sure little Rainbow here told all about no ? Oh well let's just fight"she snarled and Rainbow Dash butted into the conversation"Uh if I remember correctly I kicked your flank and I freed Static that's plenty more than your are capable of"Rainbow Slash turned to Rainbow Dash but quickly turned to face Static when age saw him trying to sneak up on her"Oh no you don't this is a duel so let's begin but I bet you can't beat me without using magic"Static smiled and said"Oh you wanna bet do you well I could kick your miserable flank without even using my wings"upon him saying that Slash flew up into the air and began to dive at him but he noticed her right forehoof had a bandage on it this would work to his advantage so he quickly grabbed it when she flew down next to him and she moaned in pain as he put more pressure onto her hoof and kicked her in the abdomen after he let go and she slumped down to the floor unconscious"Boom ! I told you I could beat you with no magic and no wings"he gloated.

Hagity looked at her counterpart Rarity and said"Well neither of us like's fighting so what shall it be ? Do we fight or do you have a better idea ?" Rarity walked past her counterpart and replied"Well I did win the fashion contest so I think that you should just walk away"Hagity just chuckled and said"I hardly think that counts I did let you win after all so any other bright Ideas genius" she said as she turned around"Actually I do have another idea"she whispered as she bucked Hagity in the face making her recoil with pain"Ow ow ow my nose"she said as blood started to pour out in two thin streak"Why would you do that we were being civil were we not ?"she complained and Rarity replied"That's for going back on your word"then she knocked her down to the floor and punched her in the face a few times until she fainted.

"Oh my you look exactly like Spike I don't know if I can fight you"Fluttershy said softly and Thistle moved closer to her and breathed fire which made her jump back"Good this will be easy then"he commented"We don't need to do this I could never harm such a cute little dragon"she said as smoke came out of Spike's nose"I am not cute"he ran towards her and and she stuck out her hoof and he tripped then she stared at him and he looked in terror"No no please stop please..."he begged as he curled up into a ball.

Inferno,Static,Rarity,Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash all went back to the entrance of the cave which was still open"Everyone's fight go well ?"he inquired and everyone nodded whilst Static smiled before speaking"Yep I kicked some major flank"Inferno chuckled"Of course you did anyway we should go inside". Once the five ponies walked into the cave they all looked at Rarity whose element was glowing a bit Inferno spoke"While Rarity do your magic"he said and she began to walk towards the statue noticing all of the stalagmites on the ceiling as soon as she was infront of the statue her element fired a beam at it and the rock started to crumble and Rarity looked in awe at what was now stood in front of her the pony had a white coat similar to Rarity'sher long extravagant mane,which rivaled Rarity's,was three different colours on the right side it was pink,in the middle it was Light blue and on the left it was mint green then once she opened her eye's Rarity saw they were a light pink colour"Inferno,Static I can't believe it's you"she ran and hugged them Inferno gently pushed her away"Breathing...room please and don't thank us we didn't do anything you should thank Rarity"Inferno said happily as Crystal walked over to Rarity and said"Thank you Rarity I don't know how I'll ever repay you"Rarity replied Instantaneously"Oh darling no need to worry about repaying me but if you want to be helpful you could help us find Pinkie Pie in Fillydelphia"she said as Crystal nodded.

As the group of ponies were walking out of the small cave back towards Manehattan's train station Rarity couldn't help but wonder what was up with Bright Stream something about him seemed familiar but she didn't even know what race he's because it was too dark but she was sure that she would find out soon.

* * *

Alright so It's finished now and sorry about yesterday basically the reason I didn't finish it is because I was being lazy but then my ocd compelled me to finish it so here we are now anyway it will be Pinkie Pie next week then the week after we can finally get some more of the story out of the way.


	8. Chapter 8-Pinkie's Gust

Hey again so this week is Pinkie Pie and next week we can actually just get on with the story no more searching all over Equestria for a while at least and once again I'm sorry about last week I was jus being lazy bit from no on I won't be massively lazy from now on anyway let's continue.

* * *

Pinkie's Gust

Day 1

Pinkie Pie frantically waved at her friend,Rarity, as her train departed towards Manehattan after a few minutes she stopped waving and stood there for about 30 seconds"I'm bored I need someone to talk to"she said as she looked around and spotted a grey pegasus with a blonde mane and bubbles for her cutiemark"Oh hey Derpy"she shouted and Derpy looked at her before flying over"What ?"she asked"Nothing I was just bored and needed someone to talk to while I wait for my train to Fillydelphia so what are you doing ?"Pinkie said smiling happily"Oh I'm just delivering some mail...uh I don't mean to be rude but I need to get going but good luck in whatever you are doing in Fillydelphia"with that said the grey mailmare flew off and once again Pinkie was stood alone,much to her disappointment,after ten boring minutes which felt like a few hours her train arrived and she trotted aboard and waited for the train to leave for Fillydelphia.

Day 2

It was around Midday when Pinkie's train arrived in Fillydelphia and she disembarked the train onto the station's platform and quickly left the station once outside she looked around at all of the buildings before saying"Ooohhh I heard they have some really super-duper exciting party shops here but...no wait don't get distracted but I guess I do have a lot time and It would help make an amazing party for my friends so I guess it would be okay to stay a couple of days" upon saying that the party pony started bouncing through the city until she reached a hotel and walked through the door"Oh my Celestia Pinkie Pie...Oh hey Pinkie over here"shouted a pony in the distance Pinkie looked around and saw white pony with a cobalt and cyan mane,a double quaver for her cutiemark and a pair of black goggles that had purple lenses,Vinyl what are you doing here ?"Pinkie asked and Vinyl quickly replied"Hey I was gonna ask you that but I'm hear for a club they hired me for the week so here I am anyway why are you here ?"Pinkie replied instantly"I'm here on a mission for Princess Celestia"she said Vinyl nodded and looked at the other side of the room then turned around and said"Well I'm sorry to cut this short but I really need to go and speak to that pony over there he's the one that's hiring me but hood luck on your mission...Oh I almost forgot you should check out the party and prank stores I hear they have the best party supplies and pranks in all of Equestria anyway see you later"Vinyl walked over to a stallion on the other side of the room leaving Pinkie all on her own. Pinkie then decided to make her way to the desk upon approaching the desk she saw a yellow mare with a black mane and glasses reading a newspaper once she saw Pinkie however she said"Hello how may I help you"Pinkie took out a bag of bits and said"I need a single bed room three days please"the receptionist grabbed a key that had the numbers 204 on it and handed it to Pinkie"Your room is 204 and that will be 13 bits"she said then Pinkie handed her the bits and began to walked to her room once inside room 204 she took a look around and saw a blue single bed,an oak desk,an oak set of drawers and a bathroom"Hhmm not bad but it's missing something"she thought deeply for a moment before her face lit up she then put her bags on the bed and opened them as soon as she opened them they made a popping sound and streamers flew into the air and hit the floor and she broke into laughter and said"That's it" eventually after she stopped she looked at the time and saw it was pretty late so she got into bed and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Day 3

Pinkie Pie woke up the nest morning knowing that today was the day she would explore Fillydelphia although she knew that she would be searching for Gust she knew that going to these stores would help make the best party of all time for her friends. After putting her saddlebags on she left her hotel room and quickly made her way outside and began to explore Fillydelphia eventually coming across a party shop which she entered once inside she saw a vast array of party and prank supplies,this was literally heaven for Pinkie Pie,as she began to walk around she started picking up stuff after a few hours of searching the shop she went to the pay for the stuff she had picked up and went to pay for them after that she walked outside the shop after an entire day of shopping Pinkie went back to her hotel room unfortunately Pinkie Pie hadn't noticed that a pony had been following her around for the entire day this pony was none other than Pinkie Cry who upon seeing Pinkie Pie enter the hotel pulled a mirror out of her saddlebags and Fade's face appeared in it"Hello Pinkie Cry do you need something ?"Pinkie Cry said in an angry tone"Yeah I do it is impossible to separate that Pink pony from her saddlebags she didn't put them down once today so what should I do ?"Fade answered her question with"Just follow her until she finds Gust then eliminate her"after saying that Fade's face disappeared and Pinkie Cry began to walk away from the hotel.

Day 4

Pinkie Pie woke up the next morning and knew she should probably leave to find Gust as she wanted to be the first pony back so she could surprise her friends with a party so she got up,opened her saddlebags and pulled out a map Twilight had given her and looked at it"Hmm it look's like I need to take a ferry to an island...That nopony lives on"she thought before putting the map back in her saddlebags putting them on before she went downstairs and left her key room key on the desk downstairs then she headed towards the harbour. Once Pinkie Pie got to the harbour a stallion earthpony with brown fur,a black mane,green eyes and a rowing boat for a cutiemark walked up to her and said"Hello there madam you look like you need a boat ride to somewhere"Pinkie looked at him curiously before saying"I do actually I need to go here"she finished pointing at the map she had"Hmm I can take you there but there's nothing on it at the moment...you look kind of familiar oh of course you're The Element of Laughter I saw you when I was staying in Canterlot and Discord broke free "he said as he led her to his boat once aboard Pinkie asked how much the ride would cost but the pony just said"Well you're probably doing something important for Equestria plus if I hear correctly you and your friends have saved Equestria on multiple occasions so consider this ride a reward for your hard work"After a few hours they arrived at the island and Pinkie thanked the pony as he rowed back to Fillydelphia"Don't worry I'll be back in a few days"he shouted as Pinkie walked through the dense forest that had formed on the island eventually Celestia's sun began to set and Luna's moon slowly rose into the sky leaving Pinkie wandering through the darkness of the forest after twenty minutes of wandering Pinkie decided to set up camp for the night,setting up a tent and fire,before quickly falling asleep meanwhile Pinkie Cry was having a hard time finding Pinkie she knew that she had taken a boat to the an island however they was three islands each would take a couple of days to search so she decided that she would have to search them and hope for the best hopefully something would stop Pinkie Pie from reaching Gust so that Pinkie Cry could ambush her and steal the password to open the door.

Day 5

Pinkie Pie got up the next morning and ate some breakfast soon after she set out to find Gust's cave eventually after five hours of wandering through the forest Pinkie reached a small clearing where she saw a cave that was covered by an ancient door of some kind upon closer inspection she saw that the door was covered in filth and dust but as she started to get close to the ancient door a wave of drowsiness came upon her she tried fighting it but after a few more steps towards the cave she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Day 6  
Pinkie woke up and groaned she felt terrible she had a headache and every muscle in her body screamed in pain"Ugh...what happened ?"she groaned as stood up. When Pinkie looked up she saw the sky was completely white and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky which Pinkie thought was weird because the sky was normally blue then she looked around and saw she wasn't in the forest clearing anymore instead she was in a field with bright green grass when she turned around she saw a white pony with a black stuck up mane,pale yellow eyes and a hurricane for his cutiemark this made Pinkie jump backwards in shock"Oh hi a new pony what's your name ?"she asked excited to meet the new pony he replied happily"My name's Gust and you must be The Element of Laughter"Pinkie quickly asked him a question"You know who am ? And if you're Gust then why are free and not a statue in the cave I was about to open ?"Gust gasped and a shocked expression spread across his face"Well duh I didn't want to be a statue for a thousand years that would be very boring so I used my magic to create this place when I was being turned to stone and infused part of myself to this place in hindsight that was a pretty bad idea because now I need to be freed and to do that you need to take four challenges I would do this myself unfortunately I created them so I can't participate in them and well...It seemed like it would be a fun defense mechanism incase anypony tried to make me evil that's why I cast that deep sleep spell on the clearing so that anypony who entered would fall unconscious then there soul would be teleported hear anyway enough about this place you are The Element of Laughter and you need to free this part of me and then you need to free my body and I can plan a sweet party for my other friends once I free them"Pinkie's smile widened"Oh you like to plan parties me to and my friends are looking for your friends and these challenges sound fun where do I start ?"she said gleefully and both ponies laughed after there small bout of laughter Gust directed Pinkie to a lever which she pulled and disappeared leaving Gust alone...again.

Day 7

Pinkie watched as a massive maze formed in front of her"I love mazes"she said as she walked into it after about an hour of bouncing through the maze Pinkie was still trying to find the end of the maze to bo success and this made was really weird almost every dead end she walked down had some memory of Gust's replay it's self. As Pinkie reached another dead end and once again a memory flashed before her"Inferno they wiped out an entire fortress how the hell could they do that we were pushing them back and now this happens"Aqua sighed and Princess Celestia spoke"I have come to speak to you about that actually this morning when I was ordering the troops about I sensed that The Darkness had grown more powerful I wish Bright Stream hadn't become the lord of darkness me and Luna miss him dearly anyway Gust Luna told me to tell you that you that she misses your amazing parties"Gust nodded and replied with"Well tell Princess Luna that I'll throw the biggest party ever once we beat The Darkness"and just like that the memory fizzled away this wasn't the first memory like this most of the memories Pinkie had seen were about the war whilst the others were just about some of the adventures he's had with his friends as a matter of fact they were the best of friends exactly like Pinkie and her friends were then Pinkie remembered that she was in a dead end so she turned around and tried another route and eventually found the exit where she saw a red crystal which she grabbed as soon as she grabbed she disappeared from the maze and reappeared in front of Gust.

"You're back what did you find ? And I can't believe I forgot to ask your name I just get so excited sometimes"Gust cheerily said as Pinkie presented the crystal"My name is Pinkie Pie and what do mean what did I find don't you know ?"Pinkie asked questioningly which made Gust rub the back of his neck"Well you see I made this place in a few seconds so I don't know what to expect I just thought it would be fun anyway whenever you are ready for the next challenge flick the lever"as soon as he said this she bounced over to the lever,flicked it.

Day 8

Pinkie found that she had been teleported to a room a square in it when she looked at the square she saw eight tiles,with an empty space at the top right corner,on two of the tiles was a green triangle,on three other tiles Pinkie saw they had a red circle on each of them and on the last three she saw they had a blue square on them "I know what this is I have to move the tiles so they are aligned in columns"she said as she started to move the tiles around"after a few minutes a bright flash of light engulfed the square and blinded Pinkie once a few moments had passed Pinkie's sight returned and she saw that the third triangle tile had appeared in front of her so she picked it up and slotted it into place as she did this a small podium started to arise from the ground with a blue crystal on it so she walked over to it and grabbed it however another memory began to play before her eyes.

Pinkie was watching the memory play before her this time it was a memory before the war against The Darkness began and before he had become an alicorn. Gust was Walking through the Everfree forest to get to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's castle to visit Inferno and Aqua,who he had met while they were visiting Cloudsdale with Luna and Celestia,Once he arrived at the castle a guard walked up to him and said"Halt state your business !"Gust looked at him and said sarcastically"I'm here to take over Equestria with my evil magic powers...hahahaha no not really I'm here to see Inferno and Aqua"the guard gave him an angry look before sighing"A joker no wonder the princesses like you... Alright you can go in"the guard moved out of the way and Gust walked into the castle then the memory stopped and Pinkie discovered she was lay on the floor in front of Gust as soon as she stood up she handed him a blue crystal and walked up to the lever,pulled it and she disappeared again.

Day 9

This time Pinkie discovered she was stood on a boat ? She looked around some more and began to wonder why she was on a boat so she started to look around and saw that a yellow crystal was on top of the mast and she began to climb it after reaching the top she thought"What an easy but random area I guess Gust really did create this really quickly"then a memory started to play before her again. Gust ,Pinkie could see he had become an alicorn by this point and received his element which he was wearing, was walking through the castle with Luna,Static and Crystal"Well that was interesting to say the least"Luna said with a laugh"Let's just be grateful that Celestia,Inferno,Aqua and Terra are away they would have went crazy especially Inferno he would interested about this whole ordeal"Crystal said giving her friends a smile. The memory Pinkie was viewing cut out and she found that she had been teleported back to where Gust was so she handed him the crystal and said"That was really easy all I had to do was climb a mast"then she bounced towards the lever and pulled it"No wait Pinkie I need to talk..."he said as she disappeared"to you" he sighed.

Day 10

This time Pinkie saw that she had been teleported to a castle which at first she thought was Canterlot Castle but then she looked out of a window and saw the castle was in the Everfree forest on top of that she had her saddlebags on"Huh why do I have my saddlebags I thought they disappeared when I entered that place ? oh well"her thoughts were disturbed when a pony spoke from behind her"Who are you and why are you in mine and my sister's castle"Pinkie turned around and saw the pony was Princess Luna who had Gust and two other ponies behind her"Oh silly Luna you know who I am It's me Pinkie Pie also why have you moved the castle back to the everfree forest ? Hi Gust are theses your friends how did you get free ?"Luna,Gust,Crystal and Static looked at the pony like she was crazy and Gust said"What do you mean how did I get free ? I don't remember being trapped that would be boring so I think I would remember that"after Luna spoke"So you claim to know me and Gust but I've never met you so why are you here are you attempting to attack us because we are at war ? Do you work for The Darkness ? If you don't prove it"she said in an angry tone this made Pinkie worry slightly because she didn't know how to prove she wasn't evil when she remembered that she had her saddlebags which she took off and began rummaging through them after a few seconds she pulled out her element"But that looks exactly like my element" he said as he pointed at the element around his necklace Pinkie handed her element to Luna who used her magic to scan it. Once Luna had finished she gave Pinkie Pie a shocked expression whilst the others just looked at her"Luna are you ok ?"Crystal asked"This is the Element of Laughter"she exclaimed"How can it be ? I thought Gust was wearing it"Static said as he looked at Pinkie"He is wearing it but it's also in my hooves... But this element is about a thousand years older than one Gust has... This is jus..."Luna was about to finish speaking when Pinkie's element started to glow and float up in the air which made everypony look at it in shock before it flew off"Follow that element"all five of them shouted as they began pursuit of the rogue element.

The five ponies followed the element through the castle until it stopped in Luna's room above a purple crystal"Oh hey I was looking for that"Pinkie said"What that little old crystal ?"Luna said and Pinkie replied instantly"Please let me have it it will help Gust"they all looked at Pinkie and Luna asked Gust"What do you think I should do ? Should I trust her ?"Gust looked at Pinkie's element then at Pinkie before saying"Yes you should for some reason I feel like I could tell her anything"Luna walked up to the crystal and Pinkie's element looked at them then levitated them towards Pinkie with her magic and the four ponies watched as she disappeared"Well that was weird it would probably be best not to tell my sister about this"Luna said"agreed"the other three ponies.

As Pinkie was teleporting back to Gust's magical place another memory flashed through her eye's. Celestia,Inferno,Aqua and Terra had finished their mission and had just arrived at the castle. The eight ponies were sat in the dining room and talked about Celestia's mission but when Celestia asked how things had been at the castle the four ponies just shrugged and said nothing much however Celestia knew better but she just went along with it.

Day 13

Pinkie found herself stood next to Gust who stared at her angrily"Do you ever stop moving ? I wanted to talk to you about how I remembered who you were but you just ran off"he paused and she handed him the crystal then he continued in a calmer tone"Anyway thanks for getting the crystal but I don't know what to do with them maybe I should use my magic ?"he used his magic on the crystals which lit up and began to float in the air then the world around the two ponies began to disintegrate"Well I didn't expect this but please free me asap I don't want to be bored for thousands of years that would be awful"he said as he disappeared.

Day 15

Pinkie woke up on the hard ground and she lay there for a few minutes before standing up and walking to the cave door and saying"The wind can blow the strongest of your enemies down...that's terrible who came up with that"then the door began to shake and the dust fell off then the door opened and Pinkie walked into the cave where she saw a statue who she knew was Gust slowly she bounced up to him and activated her element soon after the stone began to fall off of Gust who took a deep breath before opening his eye's"Pinkie it's good to see you again at least you kept your promise anyway let's go I'm eager to find my friends"he said ecstatically. The two ponies left the cave. Pinkie and Gust walked for a few hours until it was night time so they set up camp ate some food and soon fell asleep.

Day 16

Inferno,Static,Applejack,Rainbow Dash,Terra and Fluttershy had just arrived in Fillydelphia and they were planning what they would do."So what do we do now Inferno ?"Rainbow asked making Inferno stare at her"Well we can either wait for Twilight and the others or we could go and find Pinkie Pie we'll vote on it"he said in the end Rainbow Dash,Static,Applejack and Inferno voted they should find Pinkie so the group set out to the harbour once they arrived at the harbour a pony called out to them"Hey you're Applejack,Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy"Applejack,Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash looked at the pony then Applejack said"Uh do we know ya ?"the pony quickly replied"No but I know you saved Equestria but we aren't here to talk you are looking for your friend Pinkie well I can take you to the island she's on for free"the six ponies looked at him and Applejack said"Well that would be mighty nice of ya"with that the ponies set out to find Pinkie.

Meanwhile Pinkie Pie and Gust had just eaten breakfast and packed up their camp so they started to walk through the forest. Pinkie and Gust were trudging through a muddy part of the forest when they heard voices at first they couldn't place them then they realised it was their friends so they kept walking towards the voices until they jumped out of a bush and said" Hey guys !"Inferno,Terra,Fluttershy,Rainbow Dash,Static and Applejack all jumped backwards but as they began to calm down Static was the first to speak"Hey I know you...what was your name ? Oh it was Pinkie wasn't it ?"everypony apart from Static,Gust and Pinkie was confused by this so Applejack decided to ask Static about it to which he replied that it was along story and he would explain later that's when it struck Rainbow Dash"Gust Luna asked you to meet her in Canterlot"he looked at Rainbow and asked"Why Canterlot ?"so Rainbow explained that the castle was now in Canterlot after what happened with Nightmare Moon which she also explained this shocked Inferno,Static and Gust were surprised to hear of Nightmare Moon eventually the eight ponies made it back to the boat and reached Fillydelphia by the time it was night so they checked into a hotel and went to sleep.

Day 17

The eight ponies left the hotel around midday and went to the train station upon arriving they saw Twilight,Spike,Aqua,Crystal and Rarity so they greeted each other but when they were about to purchase tickets a familar voice shouted at them"This isn't over yet !"as they turns around they saw Twilight Twinkle,Rainbow Slash,Bittershy,Hagity,Pinkie Cry and Applejane using their Elements of Disharmony with Thistle stood watching so The Elements Harmony fired their beam after a few moments Inferno saw that their The Elements of Harmony's beam was being pushed back slowly "Crystal,Aqua,Terra,Gust,Static they're losing we need to help them"he shouted so all six alicorns used their elemental powers which formed a beam of water,fire,wind,electric,earth and ice which then combined with The elements of Harmony's beam after a few moments they beat The Elements of Disharmony however as they were about fire a beam at them to destroy them out of no where Fade appeared and fired a dark beam at the twelve ponies and dragon knocking them all to the floor allowing Fade and The Elements of Disharmony a chance to escape"ugh...did we just get KO'd"Rainbow groaned and Twilight replied"Yes we did...ugh let's go back to Ponyville".

The ponies and dragon were now back at Twilight's house sorting out who would be staying with who after a long discussion it was decided that Inferno and Aqua would stay with Twilight,Gust would stay with Applejack,Crystal would stay with Rarity,Static would stay with Rainbow Dash and Terra would stay Fluttershy with that done the ponies went home.

Elsewhere in Equestria Fade was speaking to Shadow Stream"But my lord they have the elemental warriors who nearly destroyed those useless ponies and dragon"Fade snarled but Shadow Stream remained calm"Don't worry my return is nigh then Equestria shall be mine"he said.

* * *

So that's it for this chapter once again I hope you enjoyed and the reason I didn't put more dialogue in the battle between them was because I would've had to write dialogue for twenty characters and that is a lot of characters write for anyway in future chapters wont have every character in it but some will so until next week goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9-Ponyville

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of TEoE I don't really have anything else to say this week so let's continue.

* * *

Inferno had woken up early so he decided to go down stairs and make breakfast for Twilight,Aqua and Spike as he made his way downstairs he noticed all of the books Twilight owned"Damn Twilight has a lot of books I'll have to ask her if I can borrow some of them later"he thought to himself as he entered the kitchen. Inferno searched the fridge and found some ingredients he could use to make pancakes. Inferno managed to cook the pancakes relatively easy and he was now putting them on plates when Twilight walked into the kitchen"Oh did you make breakfast ? Mmmm it smells delicious"she said as inferno used his magic to levitate three other plates beside him onto the nearby table and said"I'll go and wake Spike and Aqua then we'll talk about what we are going to do today".

After eating the breakfast Inferno had made Inferno,Twilight,Aqua and Spike were discussing what they should do"Spike why don't you have the day off ?"Twilight said as Spike's eyes grew wide"A-Are you sure you don't need me to do anything ?"he asked which made Twilight shake her head"No Spike I don't need anything and you do deserve a day off"she said as Spike began to walk away after he had left Twilight turned to face Aqua and Inferno before she said"Seeing as you're staying in Ponyville I'll give you tour but let me see if your other friends want to join us"Twilight walked to the front door and opened it then she walked to Rarity's boutique and entered where she saw Rarity measuring a customer with Crystal stood in the corner watching until she saw Twilight enter"Hello Twilight Rarity's tending to a customer at the moment but I'm sure she'll be done soon but what brings you here ?"Crystal whispered trying not to interrupt Rarity"I was going to give Inferno and Aqua a tour of Ponyville and I was wondering if you want to join us ?"Twilight asked asked"That sounds useful count me in...I assume you'll ask the others so I will make my way to yours now"after the two ponies walked outside of the boutique and Crystal went to Twilight's whilst Twilight made her way to Rainbow Dash's cloud house once she was underneath it she flew up to Rainbow's door and knocked on it waiting until Rainbow opened the door and said"Hey Twilight what brings you here ? you never visit me "Twilight looked at Rainbow's wing and leg then she said"I wanted to know if Static wanted a tour of Ponyville I also wanted to know how your injuries are ?"Rainbow gestured for Twilight to come in once Twilight entered Rainbow rubbed the back of her neck and said"Sorry about the mess I don't usually have guests or visitors...anyway you asked how my injuries were ? Well I asked Fluttershy yesterday and she said I should be able to fly again by tomorrow"Twilight looked at her with a confused look on her face"How did you get to your house ?"Rainbow looked at Twilight and blushed"Uh it doesn't matter uh didn't you come here for something oh yeah hey Static Twilight wanted to know if you wanted a tour of Ponyville ?"she said flustered as soon as Static heard her he got off the sofa he was lay on and said"Sure sounds fun I'll go and wait at yours seeing as you don't have the others with you"then he flew off leaving Rainbow and Twilight alone"You couldn't get up to your house could you ? Static had to help you"Twilight smirked"Ugh fine yes he did but I couldn't fly anyway don't you have a tour to get on with ? And I would be happy if you didn't tell the others I do have a reputation to uphold"afterwards Twilight went Fluttershy's cottage. Upon arriving at Fluttershy's cottage she saw Fluttershy outside tending to her animals and gust leaning on a tree near the Everfree forest entrace,despite Gust being zoned out he noticed Twilight coming towards him"Hey Princess what can I do for you"He said"Just call me Twilight but I was wondering if you wanted a tour of Ponyville I also noticed you seem a little spaced out anything I can help with ?"Gust looked at Twilight and he hesitated"No it's fine just Princess Luna she just wants to see me"he paused before continuing in his poshest accent"Well then Princess shall we go..."Gust burst into laughter whilst Twilight just rolled her eyes and chuckled"Haha funny accent c'mon joker we've still got to get Terra you may as well come with me"she said as her and Gust began to walk to Sweet Apple Acres. Upon arriving at Sweet Apple Acres Twilight and Gust walked up to the door,knocked then waited until Applebloom opened the door and said in a happy tone"Hey Twilight I guess ya must be lookin for Terra I met him last night he's a pretty cool pony he just inside talking to my sister"Applebloom walked in the kitchen followed by Twilight and Gust"Hey sis Twilight wants wants to talk to Terra"she said to Applejack who greeted Twilight and Gust"Twi,Gust Ah was just about to go applebuckin so Ah'll leave ya talk with Terra"then Applejack left the kitchen with Applebloom leaving Twilight,Gust and Terra stood there"Anyway Terra I was jsut wondering if you wanted a tour of Ponyville ?"Twilight asked"Well since I'm staying here at least for the moment a tour does sound useful...Alright lets go"he said.  
After the three ponies arrived at Twilight's they entered and saw Inferno,Crystal,Aqua and Static sat there talking to each other before turning around to see Twilight,Gust and Terra enter who immediately went and sat next to the other ponies while Twilight stood in front of them. Once evrypony was ready Twilight began to speak"Alright everypony to start off the tour this is my house,also the public library and as you know me and Spike,my assistant live here so if you ever need a book come to me anyway let's go to Sugarcube Corner"The seven ponies walked to Sugarcube corner,once they were inside Twilight spoke again"This is Sugarcube Corner where you can buy the finest and most scrumptious cakes and sweets in Equestria,this is also where Pinkie Pie, and their two twins,Poundcake and Pumpkin cake lives. We can go introduce you to them Mr and can I introduce you to some new friends of mine ?"upon hearing Twilight the Cakes walked over towards the group of ponies where greeted the group"Hello Twilight you said you wanted to introduce use to these...six alicorns ! But I thought the only alicorns were you,Celestia and Luna ?"Twilight knew somepony would ask her this so she came prepared"Long story short they were some of Equestria's greatest heroes and they got turned to stone for a thousand years,their names are..."Crystal interrupted Twilight"I am Crystal and It's a pleasure to meet you I hope we can get along"she said chirpily then Terra said"I'm Terra"after Aqua introduced herself"I'm Aqua"followed by Inferno"I'm Inferno"then Static"I'm Static and despite what Rainbow Dash thinks I'm ten times faster than her"and finally Gust"Hi I'm Gust nice to meet you"afterwards the Cakes laughed"Oh I think Ponyville is about to get six times more interesting we'd love to stay and chat but I'm sure we are all busy"Twilight nodded and dragged the others off towards Vinyl's store.

"Vinyl I was wondering if you would be able to make it to my next performance"a grey pony with a black mane and a violet treble clef as her cutiemark was seen talking to Vinyl as the seven ponies walked into her store"Of course Octy don't worry...oh hey Twilight who are your friends ?"Twilight walked up to Vinyl and the grey pony and said"Octavia,Vinyl this is Static,Terra,Aqua,Gust,Inferno and Crystal they are alicorn heroes of Equestria and everypony this is Vinyl's store,She's a DJ,and this is Octavia she plays fancy music and they live together anyway we should go you two do look busy"Twilight and the others began to walk away when they heard Vinyl shouting in the background"Hey if any of you ponies wants a job come and see me"then the ponies began walking to Rarity's boutique when the Cutie Mark Crusaders ran into them. As everpony got up threw fillies got up, an orange pegasus one with a pink mane,pink eyes and no cutiemark,a white unicorn who Crystal recognised as Rarity's sister,Sweetie Belle, one with purple and light pink mane,who was also lacking a cutiemark and a light yellow earthpony who Terra knew was Applejack's sister,Applebloom,with a red mane and a pink bow once again she was also lacking her cutiemark. Applebloom looked at Terra"Sorry Terra me an my friends were doin some crusading and Ah wasn't watchin were I was goin"then Sweetie Belle looked at Crystal and said"Sorry Crystal we were crusading"Scootaloo had a curious look on her face"Uh will you please tell me who these six are ?"Twilight quickly opened her mouth" This is Inferno,Terra,Aqua,Gust,Crystal and Static as Applebloom and Sweetie Belle know Crystal is living with Sweetie and Rarity and Terra is living with Aj and Applebloom. What I'm actually surprised at is Scootaloo not hearing about Static living with Rainbow Dash but we shou..."Twilight was cut off by Scootaloo pouncing on Static knocking him to the floor and shouting"Wow if you're living with Rainbow Dash you must be as awesome as her !"Static laughed before he got up and said"Well I'm ten times better than Rainbow Dash but if you wanna hang out with me later you can but I need to finish this tour anyway it was nice meeting you girls"then the Crusaders ran off without another word leaving everypony with an astonished look on their face.

After walking to Rarity's boutique Twilight said"This is Rarity's home and shop if you want a dress then she's the pony to go to but there isn't anything else to say so let's go to Sweet Apple Acres"on the way to Sweet Apple Acres the group walked through town and saw a brown earthpony with a brown mane and an hour glass for a cutiemark"That's Doctor Whooves...Hmm now I think about it I don't know why he's a doctor I've only ever seen him running across Ponyville with Derpy,she's the mailmare"Twilight explained as they past Doctor Whooves and they saw the grey mailmare mare closely behind him. Once they reached Sweet Apple Acres Applejack walked over to them"Well howdy y'all hows ya tour goin ?"Applejack said to the group"Actually Aj the tour is going well I was just about to tell them about Sweet Apple Acres but it belongs to your family so why don't you explain ?"Aj smiled and said"Ah would be honoured alright so Sweet Apple Acres was made by my Granny smith and her parents who also formed Ponyville so Sweet Apple Acres has been around for decades but my family is spread out all across Equestria but that's pretty much it Ah should get back to work and if ya ever need a job Ah could always use some help I learnt that the hard way"then Applejack walked off leaving Twilight and the others at the entrance to Sweet Apple Acres where Twilght explained how much was left to the tour"Ok so the only places we've got left to see are Rainbow's house, Fluttershy's cottage and Zecora's hut. So we'll go to Rainbow's first"with that the group went back to Ponyville and began the walk to Rainbow's house.

On the way to Rainbow's house the group of ponies met Bonbon and Lyra who greeted them happily after they walked away Twilight explained that they were a couple after the short delay the group made it to Rainbow's house Twilight explained that Rainbow was a weather mare and that she could clear the sky in ten seconds flat"Here we are this is Rainbow's house and she works as a weather mare...oh and she can clear the sky in ten seconds flat" however as soon as they said hi to rainbow they were pulled away towards Fluttershy's cottage where Twilight explained that Fluttershy was Ponyville's animal caretaker"Fluttershy is Ponyville's animal caretaker so of you want a pet or find an injured animal bring it to Fluttershy" Finally the group were going to Zecora's hut in the Everfree forest once they arrived Twilight knocked on the door Zecora opened the door and greeted Twilight but just as Twilight was going explain who they were Zecora spoke"Ahhh who have you brought to see me do they require some potions ?"Twilight then introduced Zecora to her new friends before explaining what Zecora did"As you can see she's not a pony but she's a..."Inferno and Aqua both interrupted Twilight at the same time and they both said"She's a zebra I met some a millennia ago"Twilight looked at Aqua and Inferno in shock and said"Wow it's nice to have someponies who actually study other species... Uh anyway Zecora brews potions so if you are suffering from an ailement then come and visit her and that concludes our tour of Ponyville apart from the Everfree forest but this is where Celestia's old castle used to be so I'm assuming you know about it but I'm going to head back to my house I'll see you guys later"then Twilight walked off leaving the six ponies and zebra stood there"I am very sorry but I must hurry to finish my brewing"the six ponies took the hint and left once they were at Fluttershy's they said goodbye to Gust and went home.

Gust was lay on Fluttershy's sofa thinking to himself"Oh Luna I know you want to see me but can we repair our friendship"he soon fell into a deep sleep.

Static got home and checked on Rainbow to make sure she was alright, he discovered that she was fast asleep so he went to Rainbow's cloud sofa and went to sleep aswell.

Crystal went back to Rarity's and instantly went up to the guest room. Meanwhile Terra had just eaten with the apple family"Wow thanks for your hospitality I'll find some way to repay you"he said"Aw shucks don't worry about it Terra anythin for a friend"Aj said as he began to walk upstairs to the guest room.

At Twilight's Aqua and Inferno had just got back and found out that Spike and Twilight were fast asleep"Aw cute"Inferno said"Oh does somepony have a crush ?"Inferno became flustered and said"N-N-No I was just saying it was cute because Twilight w-was tired...yeah"Aqua laughed and got into bed.

alright so this was a nice and relaxed chapter for this week and next week it'll probably be quite relaxed aswell then the week after I'll probably write a less relaxed chapter anyway until next week goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10-The race

Hello and welcome to another chapter of TEoE and I would like to tell you that I am planning a side story to do with this except the main characters will be Celestia and Luna and it will also explain their past if that interests you anyway I will let you know when I'm going to start uploading it in a few weeks time when I've planned it some more.

* * *

Rainbow Dash woke up around midday and she decided to test her wings as they should be better soon after testing them she decided she should go to Fluttershy's to make sure as Equestria couldn't spend any longer without their fastest flier,that would be terrible ! So Rainbow left her house and flew to Fluttershy's cottage and knocked on the door and waited for the kindhearted pegasus upon on opening the door Fluttershy greeted Rainbow"Oh Rainbow Dash is your wing feeling better ?"Fluttershy prompted Rainbow to enter"It feels a lot better actually but I was wondering if you would check it for me ?"Rainbow said causing Fluttershy to lift Rainbow's wing"Does this hurt ?"she asked to which Rainbow just shook her head and let Fluttershy continue you to check her wing"Hey where's Gust ?"Rainbow asked causing Fluttershy to shake her head"I don't know I woke up this morning and when I came downstairs he wasn't here he probably just went out...and that's it your wing is better"Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash walked outside"Thanks Fluttershy now I can challenge Static to that race he wanted"Rainbow Dash said then she zoomed off into the distance. Gust had left early in the morning so that he could get to Canterlot by midday. Today was the day he would go and see Luna.

Gust stepped off of the train and began to head to Canterlot Castle by this point he realised that he should of left a note for Fluttershy but he was sure that she would think he had just gone out as he approached the castle he saw Celestia's royal guard patrolling the walls and gardens of the castle once he was outside the main doors a guard walked up to him and said in a gruff voice"You must be Gust Princess Celestia said you would be coming to Canterlot at some point I hope you had a safe journey I'm lieutenant Thunderhoof and I shall escort you to Princess Celestia's throne room"Gust thanked the guard and they walked towards the throne room once outside the guard said"The princess said that you have access to anywhere in the castle. I hope you enjoy your visit to Canterlot but I have to go now"Gust thanked the guard and he opened the throne room door where he saw Princess Celestia sat there talking to one of her guards"Thank you captain...Gust ! It's been a long time...".

Rainbow Dash flew back to her house a translucent rainbow trail behind her. She quickly arrived back at her house and opened the door"Yo Static you here ?" she called out after no reply came Rainbow went upstairs and had a wash. As Rainbow dried herself she heard the front door open and Static's voice"Rainbow are you back from Fluttershy's yet because if I remember correctly you challenged me to a race"Rainbow chuckled as she remembered the ordeal"Yeah I'm upstairs but a race isn't a race without my adoring crowd"she shouted as she walked downstairs where she saw Static lay on the sofa"C'mon then lazy lets gather a crowd"Rainbow smirked. Rainbow and Static flew around Ponyville gathering as many ponies as they could unfortunately Fluttershy was busy treating an ill animal,Applejack and Terra were applebuckin,Inferno was out visiting Zecora and neither Static nor Rainbow Dash could find Gust anywhere but after an hour they had gathered a small crowd consisting of Rarity,Crystal,Aqua,Twilight,Vinyl, Sweetie Belle,Scootaloo and a few other ponies whilst Pinkie Pie and Spike were the announcers. As Rainbow and Static walked to the start line Spike spoke through his microphone"Welcome Ponyville to the greatest race between two ponies,the mighty fearless and fastest flier in all of Equestria...Rainbow Dash !"he stopped to allow Pinkie to talk"...And the newest arrival in Ponyville...Static,who will win ?"Pinkie stopped and Spike continued"Now to set out the rules Nopony is allowed to hit the other contestant and to make sure Static doesn't cheat Twilight will put some magical thingy that will stop him from using his magic to cheat"Twilight walked up to Static and put a shackle around his horn,upon securing it he tested it to make sure he couldn't use his magic. Once the crowd was satisfied he couldn't cheat he walked back to the starting line and opened his wings then Pinkie spoke"Ohh I'm so excited, Three...Two...One...Go !"Static and Rainbow sped off into the distance leaving a rainbow and light yellow trail behind them.

"...I'm glad you came,I know you came to speak with my sister but please let us catch up"Celestia said as she watched Gust walk up to her"Yes it would be fun to catch up and I think I have some Ideas about how I can surprise Luna but...Celestia please tell me the rumours aren't true about her becoming Nightmare Moon"Gust asked causing Celestia to sigh"Guards you are dismissed"she said watching the guards walk out of the throne room,after they had left Celestia continued"I'm afraid they are true,after you left to go to Fillydelphia,me and Luna talked about wiping you from history so you couldn't be corrupted and used for evil purposes,Luna became depressed and once you had succeeded in your mission we did what we had discussed and every pony including is had forgot you unfortunately these feelings inside of her had already manifested,just because we forgot you we still had the feelings about our decision even if we didn't remember it,I was sad for a very long time for reasons I didn't understand, however the emotions inside of her had caused her to think I was the problem and a few months after she started becoming paranoid and jealous of everypony appreciating my day more than her night,she knew this wasn't true everypony loved her beautiful night however she would only focus on all the negatives and she became blind to all of the positives...after an entire year of my sadness and Luna's anger and pain she decided to betray me and she transformed into Nightmare Moon i-it hurt me to do this but I used The Elements of Harmony to b-b-banish her to the moon"Gust looked at her in shock he hadn't realised that when she forgot him and the others it would twist their emotions"So you and Luna felt sadness and you didn't know why ?"he asked prompting Celestia to nod slowly"If it makes you feel any better I believe you did the right thing and you didn't know why you were upset so this twisted Luna as she was the most affected but what happened after ?"Gust asked making Celestia sigh"I...I...I nearly ended up like Luna until I fell in love with Veil... He cured me of my emotional pain and he was one of the few ponies I let keep his memories of the war so him and his order could remember until one day he just disappeared,I never saw him again but U think we've talked enough I believe you wanted to plan something for Luna I'll have Lieutenant Thunderhoof escort you to a room where that you can use"Gust bowed,thanked the princess before leaving the throne room.

Rainbow Dash had gained the lead but she was barely able to keep it as she saw Static catching up,she knew she had to win by any means necessary. As Rainbow tried to keep the lead she saw a tree with a branch sticking out of it so she flew past it and pulled it forwards and it hit Static in the face knocking him backwards"Oh it's on"he whispered as he flew after Rainbow. By the time he had caught up to her they were in Ghastly Gorge,as soon as he saw her he flew up beside her and said"You're gonna have to do better than that"then he hit disturbed some bats which instantly saw Rainbow and decided to go after her. Twilight was stood with Rarity,Crystal and Aqua when she remembered the last time Rainbow had challenged a pony to a race it had been her against Applejack during the annual running of the leaves,it hadn't ended well as they both tried to cheat. Twilight's thoughts were interrupted by Crystals voice"I know exactly what you're thinking and from what I've seen of Rainbow Dash she seems almost the same as Static which is bad because he would do anything to beat a pony in a race"Twilight was about to reply to Crystal when Rarity said"Maybe you guys should try to stop them before they hurt each other you know what that stubborn mare's like"Twilight thought for a few minutes before opening her wings"Wait Twilight I'll come with you"Crystal shouted out"Yes don't worry about me darling Aqua very kindly said she would stay with me so I wouldn't be alone"Rarity said to her friend knowing she would object if somepony didn't stay with Rarity. Twilight waited a few moments before flying off with Crystal not far behind her however there was only one problem,neither her nor Crystal were sporty so how would they catch up.

Gust walked out of the throne room and saw Lieutenant Thunderhoof walking past so he quickly stopped him"Princess Celestia said I could have a room to plan something for Luna"he said hoping that the Lieutenant would know which room he was talking about,when he saw the guards face light up he sighed with relief"I think I know what room you're on about I can take you there"the guard said. Shortly after they arrived a guard walked up to Thunderhoof and passed him a note"Well Gust looks like me and the private here are meant to gather anything you ask for"Thunderhoof said as Gust frantically began writing a list before passing it to them"dear Celestia that's a lot of stuff sir maybe we should go grab some others ?"the Private said heavily sighing. A few minutes earlier Princess Celestia was watching Gust leave the throne room,once he had she called one of her guards in and passed him a note to which he replied"Yes your majesty"before leaving the throne room. Princess Celestia left the throne room and informed her guards to cancel any political meetings she had to day then she went up to Luna's room and saw her sister reading a book about magic by Star Swirl The Bearded"Sorry sister I didn't see you enter"Luna said as she closed the book she was reading and got off of her bed"It's ok Luna I just came to say that I have a surprise for you"Celestia said watching her sister's smile grow wider and wider"Oh what did you get me dear sister ?"Luna asked enthusiastically to which Celestia just laughed"Meet me here in four hours time and you'll get your gift"Celestia said handing Luna a note. Celestia then decided to leave her sister to her thoughts.

Once again Rainbow and Static were neck to neck,they had just passed through Ghastly Gorge,they had just flown to the entrance of the Everfree forest when Static knocked into Rainbow sending her flying in to some bushes and flew ahead to lay a trap for her,meanwhile Rainbow climbed out of the bushes and pulled a few thorns out then she flared her wings and began to chase after Static until she hit a vine and got tangled in it"Oh that's it buster I'm angry now"she yelled. Static was now on the final bit of the course,which was flying through Ponyville,when he saw a blue blur quickly getting closer to him however before he had time to react the blur hit him and he realised it was Rainbow so he quickly pushed himself away from her.

Terra and Applejack had finished buckin at Sweet Apple Acres so Aj suggested that they set up the cart and sell some apples. As soon as they had set up,Aj saw a cyan and white blur coming towards her,as she began to wonder what it was she saw the white blur move away from the cyan blur unfortunately the white blur hit her cart and sent the apples up into the air,when Aj and Terra looked up they began to fall and they hit her and Terra on the head knocking them to the floor. As Aj and Terra got up Terra looks over and saw Static lay in the remains of Aj's cart"Wow good job Static you managed to wreck a cart and a few dozen apples such an achievement"Terra said sarcastically waiting for Static to get up, as soon as he did however he flew off"Hey where in tarnation do ya think ya are goin"Aj called out angrily.

Twilight and Crystal had rushed to the last part of the course,which of course was Ponyville,and saw Terra and Applejack clearing the remnants of what looked like an applecart"Applejack what happened Twilight asked"Ah'll tell ya what happened Static happened ya need to stop him before it's too late"Applejack said as she pointed towards the rest of Ponyville. Twilight and Crystal began to fly after Static and Rainbow when Crystal said"Twilight we should take a sort cut"she said as she pointed out the damage done to Ponyville.

A few moments previously Rainbow and Static were still fighting which was wreaking havoc as by now most buildings in Ponyville had a massive hole in them. As the two fighting ponies saw the finish line they tried to dash for it until they realised that they couldn't move then they saw that Twilight and Crystal had used their magic to stop them"Hey what's the big deal"both Rainbow and Static shouted at them"Then stop wrecking Ponyville"Twilight shouted and once again Rainbow and Static both said at the same"What are you on abo...oh"they then realised what they had done. As soon as Twilight and Crystal saw that Static and Rainbow had come to their sense,they dropped them and they hit the floor with a thud. A crowd of angry ponies gathered round Rainbow and Static and began to shout at them until Mayor Mare stepped in and said"Listen everypony calm down Princess Twilight will deal with this"Twilight gasped"WHAT ! Uhh I mean yeah I'll deal with it and I think they should repair Ponyville"Twilight said as the crowd cheered in approval however Static and Rainbow just sighed.

Gust had spent the past four hours setting up a party. He had just finished blowing up the last balloon so he told the guards to leave and he waited. After an entire ten minutes of waiting Princess Luna walked into the room and said"Sister what is the meaning of this ?"then Gust jumped out from behind a table"Surprise"he shouted causing Luna to run towards him and hug him"Gust it's good to see you again. I cant believe you set this up for me"she said in awe"You know I would do anything for you Lulu"he said in a playful voice"But enough c'mon there is an entire party here"he said as he pulled her towards the food table. An hour passed as they caught up and ate cake when Luna asked"Gust I need to know where we stand...I know that you've heard about Nightmare Moon and I was wondering if you still..."Luna didn't finished her question because Gust kissed her,as he pulled away Luna blushed and said"Oh good but we should be professional when we're around people"she said as she trotted out leaving Gust sat their in awe,this had been a good day for him as he was reunited with his love.

It was night time when Static and Rainbow had finished repairing what they had damaged"ugh this sucks I would've totally won...we should have a rematch except next time we shouldn't cheat"Rainbow whispered making Static nod"Agreed but we should prepare this time because you are going to lose...while that's the last of the repairs let's just go home and never talk of this day"he said as they flew off.

Luna had just walked into her sisters room and saw that her sister had multiple books open"Sister what are you doing ?"Luna asked curiously"Luna I hope your evening with Gust went well but I can feel it The Darkness is close to freedom, his power is increasing and we must protect our subjects".

* * *

Thanks for reading and I'll let you know more about the Celestia and Luna fanfic I'm planning when I'm done planning and as for other fanfics I will do those in time but until next time goodbye.


End file.
